I Think I'm in Love?
by ExplodingPaper
Summary: What do you expect from a journey with Pokemon? Adventure, tough battles, lots of new friends, and the occasional side quest for that random person. If you would have asked Black, he would have said the same thing. But his adventure is almost nothing like that. His adventure is totally different. What's it like? Read to find out! Man I suck at summaries. Please read? Black x N
1. Chapter 1 It all Starts Here!

**A/N: Well hello. Um… I didn't exactly know how to spell Black's other name, so I used Black. It'll probably change, since Black sounds funny in my opinion. **

**This story will eventually be some fluffy NxBlack, so please don't waste your time reading if you're not into that. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave a review ripping apart my writing. I know I'm not perfect. By the by, I changed the age from… I think 14 to 16, because I liked that a little better. **

* * *

I sat on the floor positioned in front of the large flat screen television with a wireless GameCube controller glued to my large, slender hands, eyebrows knit together and nervously chewing my lip in a focused expression. I was racing as fast as my character could run through The Underground on the game Pokemon Coliseum. It was old, but I just didn't really care, as it was the most fun Pokemon game for something besides the Nintendo DS. I was so into the game when my mother called me from downstairs, making me flinch.

"Black! Cheren's here! Will you stop playing that machine long enough to give him the time of day for once, son?" my mother called exasperatedly from downstairs. My concentration faltered and I lost my best Pokemon to Venus. Throwing my controller on the carpet harder than was called for, I called back shortly,

"Sure, whatever. Come on up, Cheren."

In all honesty, I wasn't too fond of Cheren. He wasn't a bad kid, but his know-it-all attitude got under my skin and his habit to comment on everything made me want to slice my ears off so I wouldn't have to hear him anymore. In short, he was annoying. I much preferred Bianca to him, even though she was way too cheerful for my tastes.  
Cheren came gracefully up the stairs, pushing his glasses back onto his nose in a rather dignified manner. He didn't even spare a look my direction as he crossed the large room to examine something on my desk.  
Hold up. Since when did I have something on my desk that looked like a big green box? Maybe my mom brought something up for us all. Either way, I figured it didn't really matter as I sighed heavily and flopped on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I heard Cheren poking and prodding at the box and mumbling to himself. I didn't even want to know what he was saying, so I chose not to listen and close my eyes instead, opting for napping since my mother had so kindly awoken me abnormally early this morning.  
I could faintly hear a door flying open a long while later and thought I heard someone rushing up the stairs. Dismissing it as a dream, I rolled over and continued to sleep as comfortably one can when lazing about in the floor. That dream turned rapidly into a reality, with Bianca loudly calling

"Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to be this late! Please forgive me!"  
By Arceus, she's loud. Sleepily rolling over and sitting up, tiredness slurred my reply of, "'S al'ight."

"I wonder what kinds of Pokemon are in there!" Bianca excitedly said while rushing up to the box. Then, rapidly doing an about-face, she jumped up and down saying, "Ooh, Black! You get first pick since Professor Juniper dropped it here in your house! Well, hurry! I wanna see them!" she reminded me of a child on Christmas morning, letting pent up excitement burst forth when their parents had finally let them open presents.

Cheren followed Bianca's statement with "Heh, naturally" and folded his arms. He looked like he just solved the hardest math problem ever. What a nerd. Malicious thoughts darted around my head as I stood and crossed the room, reaching for the box on my desk. It fell open easily, and three red and white orbs were displayed. I picked the one on the far right and pressed the button in the middle. A red flash of light appeared, and after that, a blue Pokemon that resembled an otter. It did its cute little otter cry and I knelt down, picking him up.

"Oh! Black! He's adorable!" Bianca cried when my Oshawott nuzzled into my neck. Bianca and Cheren both picked up the remaining Pokemon, Bianca with Tepig and Cheren with Snivy. Personally, Snivy's looks were a bit to serpentine for me, who hates serpents. I shuddered, and my Pokemon growled at Snivy, sensing my discomfort.

"Black! I've got an idea! How about a battle? I'll bet my Tepig can win!" Bianca shouted, shattering my pleasant day dream.

Oshawott cried happily, and jumped in front of me in some sort of funny battle stance, falling over once after losing its balance. I stifled my laughter, and replied between fits of childish giggles, "Fine, fine. Just don't mess anything up! And don't go near my games. Ok?"

"Right! Then let's start! Tepig, use tackle!" Bianca squealed as her Pokemon hurled itself at my Oshawott.

"WHAT? Oshawott, move!" though I shouted at him to move, Tepig barreled into my Pokemon, knocking him back rather forcefully. I countered with my own tackle, and then things really got started. The battle raged on, Bianca getting flustered as Oshawott got closer and closer and closer to knocking Tepig out. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Tepig fell to the floor and was no longer able to battle.

"Whoa! That battle was great! You did fantastic, Tepig," she exclaimed as she drew Tepig back into her Poke ball. I knelt down and patted my Pokemon on the head and it leapt into my arms. While I was hugging my Oshawott, a shadow loomed over me.

"Well, look what you've done Bianca! It's all a wreck now!" Cheren spat at the poor blonde girl. She looked like she was about to cry, and I felt horrible for her. Sure, my room was messed up terribly, but nothing I can't clean. Not that I will, but the prints will come off the walls and I could straighten up.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Black!" Bianca replied as she looked around.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll clean it up later, no big deal," I reassured her, standing up with Oshawott in my arms.

"Well, in that case, why don't you two have a battle?" Bianca asked, turning to Cheren, "You couldn't possibly mess Black's room up more, Cheren! How about it?"

"Bianca, I think you're right!" Cheren exclaimed, turning to me, "Black! I'm going to win! But first, let's heal Oshawott. Not a fair fight if he's tired!" he walked toward Bianca and I, healing our Pokemon. Oshawott cried happily, and I smiled a bit.

"Well fine Cheren, let's go," I replied, kneeling down to put Oshawott on the carpeted floor. I knew I was at a huge type disadvantage, but I was going to battle with all my might to show Cheren that I was better than his haughty self. I also knew that his Pokemon wouldn't know any grass type moves yet anyway. Oh, I'm smarter than he gives me credit for.  
Cheren chuckled, and reached into his pocket for Snivy's Poke ball. Finding it, a red bolt of light quickly turned into a serpent with legs.

"Oshawott, let's do this!" I called, trying to hype myself up. Oshawott cried in agreement, and took a stance in front of me. His shell was in his paw, and his legs were as far apart as he could get them. The look on my Oshawott's face was of determination and anger, quite comedic in my opinion. Cheren's Snivy crossed its arms and walked calmly in front of him.

"Right, so let's start. Snivy, use Leer!" Cheren exclaimed, and his Snivy glared at Oshawott, eyes shining. Oshawott shivered, but kept his ground.

"Well Cheren. Great choice of a move, if you'll stay conscious long enough for it to matter. Oshawott! Tackle!" I retorted. Oshawott rushed at Snivy, butting his head into the serpentine creature. The battle was getting heated, with Pokemon cries and our shouts filling the small room. Cheren proved to be a tougher opponent than Bianca. My heart was racing and the world blurring in front of me, shouts turned to muffled voices and Pokemon cries into far away calls. What seemed like hours later, Snivy finally fell and could not stand again. Oshawott looked rather beat himself, but he still seemed to smile as he limped slightly over to me.

I knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug, standing once he was in my arms. Cheren healed my Pokemon once more, then turned to Bianca, who was standing in the corner by my flat screen television.  
"Bianca, you'd better go apologise to Black's mother as well," he turned again to face me, "Also, we have to meet Professor Juniper in a little while too. Well, I'm off to wait at the lab."  
Bianca flashed a bright smile at me, before hurrying downstairs to find my mom. I put Oshawott back into his Poke ball and dragged myself downstairs, just in time to see Cheren walk out the door and Bianca speaking to mother.

"I'm so sorry for the huge mess, ma'am!" Bianca wailed, tugging on her green beret and fixing her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, no worries! I'll clean it up later honey," mom replied, smiling at the blonde girl. "And my, aren't Pokemon so lively? I heard their cries clear down here! It must have been an amazing battle!" she said, catching Bianca's attention.

"Yes ma'am, but Black was great! He beat us both!" she replied excitedly, looking up from the floor. Suddenly, she turned to me, "Oh! I've got to go home before seeing the Professor! Well, see you later!" she exclaimed, rushing out the door.

"Son, sounds like you did great!" my mother exclaimed as she stood on her toes to lift my cap off my head and affectionately run a hand through my hair. "Anyway, take this bag before you go. I've already packed your Crosstransceiver, journal, and Trainer's Card. Now run along, the Professor's waiting!" she put my hat back on my head and handed me a blue messenger's bag with multiple pockets, well, more pockets that I had ever seen on a messenger bag.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back when I'm done talking with Professor Juniper," I replied, starting toward the door. My mom never said any of her usual spill about being careful as I walked out, which was odd, but I shrugged it off, yawned, stretched, and made my way north to the lab.

I found Cheren waiting, rather impatiently, for Bianca and I.  
"Where could that girl be? She's such an airhead! And always late!" he fumed.

"Oh chill out, she had to go home, she'll be here in a second. You could be a bit nicer to her, ya know, you're kind of a jerk" I retorted, annoyance and anger blanketing my tone. Cheren just grunted in reply, and I smiled a bit on the inside knowing I had finally rendered him speechless. The following silence was peaceful, until Bianca ran towards us waving and shouting something incomprehensible, as she was too far away. Once she neared the door to the lab, she doubled over, hands resting on her knees, and began inhaling as much air as she could. I watched in amazement. I really would never know how she ran in a skirt that squeezed her knees together. She then managed to gasp out,

"Sorry guys... I had... To... Stop by home... Didn't... Mean to be... So... Late."

"It's cool Bianca, let's just go inside and see what the Professor wants," I replied, repositioning my bag strap on my shoulder and opening the heavy iron door for my friend and Cheren.  
They walked in past me, Cheren going first, and Bianca right behind. I came in last, and went to stand in the middle of Cheren and Bianca who were in a line facing the Professor.

"Alright kids, let me introduce myself. I'm Prof-"

"Professor Juniper, we know. Just cut to the chase."

"Oh come on Cheren! Be a bit more formal! This is a big day for you guys!" the Professor started, only to be interrupted by Cheren. "Anyway, I'm Professor Juniper. I left you that present this morning. I trust you settled your differences politely?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we're all pleased with the Pokemon we received," I replied.

"Great! May I see them?" Professor Juniper clapped her hands together excitedly.

We all searched our pockets for our Pokemon's Poke balls, and upon finding them, let them out. The Professor inspected them closely for a minute or two before straightening up and claiming that they had grown attached to us. She then began to talk and explain her research to us.

"... So I'd like you to help out by filling the pages of this Pokedex! It'd help my research a lot, and you kids get to go on an awesome adventure!" she concluded, handing each of us a sliding piece of technology that would record information on any Pokemon we see or catch. Hurrying past us and opening the door for us, Professor Juniper sent us away, saying she'd meet us in Accumula Town, which was just a route away. I saw my mother standing there waiting for us.

"Oh! Juniper asked you to go on an adventure, didn't she?" my mother exclaimed, rushing to us and giving Cheren, Bianca and I tight hugs in turn.

"Yeah mom, she gave us-" I started, but was cut off by my mother, who seemed to be overly excited.

"Oh, I already knew she was going to ask, we discussed that this morning. Anyway, I brought you guys something! Town maps! You'll always know where you are with these!" she pulled three pieces of folded paper from her apron and handed one to each of us.

"Wow! Thanks ma'am!" Bianca and Cheren stated in unison. I just stowed my map in the front of my bag, replacing the flap over the inside pocket once again.  
"Alright! On to route one! I bet I'll get there first!" Bianca shouted, immediately running off in the direction of the road.

"Well, I guess I'll get going too then. Make sure to hurry, Black. I hate waiting," Cheren snorted, as he turned on his heel and stalked off after Bianca.

"Thanks for the map, mom. But uh... I'd best be going. I'll come back though," I turned to my mother, who looked to be on the verge of tears. She laughed softly and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I can't wait until you do. Be careful, ok son?" she whispered into my ear.  
"I will, mom. Take care, I'll come back soon," I replied, pulling her off gently and holding her at arm's length. Even though I was way younger than her, being only sixteen, I was about a head taller. I smiled and waved, walking towards route one.

This was most definitely going to be one insane adventure, I could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I know I changed a bit from the game, like following Bianca to her house, but really, I couldn't find a reason to write that in. I wouldn't follow my friend to her house just to watch her get yelled at by her father, would you? So I took it out and added a (rather lame) conversation with Cheren. **

**Also, we're just starting off here, so there's nothing about N yet. Just be patient, he'll be here next chapter. And review. Those are good too. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Fated Meeting?

**A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed and added this story to their alerts so much! I'm glad you like it! **

**And this is now the next chapter~ What will happen with N? Well I don't know, but you will, if you read. ;) **

**Enough of the lame "READ ME" conversations, lol. So N appears now. I'm excited. Also, I kind of left out insane amounts of tall grass. Seriously, a Pokémon would probably jump out of the grass to attack you, haha. But whatever, we can all have different opinions, and this happens to be mine. **

**So on with the story. c: **

* * *

Bianca was adamant about taking our first step onto route one together, so we all linked arms and stepped off. Cheren broke away from the group after a few steps.

"Alright, Pokémon hide in tall grass; stay out if you don't want to meet any right now," he said, turning his back and walking toward the end of route one.

"Oh! I've an idea! How about we see who can catch the most Pokémon? Whoever has the most, including their starter, wins! How about it?" Bianca let go of my arm to clap her hands together and suggest a challenge.

"Bianca, we don't even have any Poké balls! What're we supposed to catch anything with anyway?" I replied, searching my bag to see if my mother had put anything else in there. Not finding anything besides a journal and my Crosstransceiver, I flipped it closed again.

"Oh… Black, I didn't think of that! Um…," Bianca sighed in defeat and dropped her hands to her sides, staring at the dirt covered ground.

"Jeez, Bianca, do you ever think of anything?" Cheren turned around, apparently he hadn't gone too far, and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers in frustration. "Lucky for you, I was going to give you guys these anyway." Cheren handed us each five Poké balls, then turning around again and storming off.

"Alright! I'm going to catch some adorable Pokémon! See you in a bit, Black!" Bianca almost shouted, running off after Cheren. I sighed, shook my head, and looked up at the sky before setting off. Flower petals floated gently in the breeze, making a scattered rainbow of colors. I lowered my head, and started toward the patch of grass to my right. Even if I didn't catch anything, Oshawott and I could at least train a bit. I had a feeling we would need to before the first gym, even though it was still a few roads away.

I wasn't keeping track of how long we had been training, but my Pokémon had learned a few more moves, Tail Whip and Water Gun specifically. So I set off toward Accumula Town. Oshawott and I managed to dodge all wild Pokémon and meet up with Cheren and Bianca at the end of route one.

"Should we compare Pokémon? I've caught some really cute ones!" Bianca excitedly stated.

Suddenly, I remembered. I hadn't caught any Pokémon! But all I saw were Lilipups and Patrats, which I felt I could do without.

"Oh, sorry Bianca, I didn't catch anything. Oshawott and I were just training," I told her sheepishly, placing a hand on the back of my neck and offering her a half smile.

"Black! Won't Oshawott get lonely? You've got to catch some eventually!" she shouted at me, putting her hands on her hips and furiously wagging her finger in my face.

"Chill out, Bianca, I promise I'll catch some soon!" I replied quietly, leaning away from her and putting my hands up in a manner of defense. Cheren suddenly coughed behind us.

"If you two are done arguing, I'd like to get on with meeting the Professor in the PokéCenter," he told us angrily, crossing his arms.

"Fine, whatever you say. Let's go, Bianca," I replied, turning back to face Bianca.

"Oh, alright. But Black, you must catch some other Pokémon soon! Promise?" she pouted. I hate when she looks at me like that! It makes me feel bad if I say no, so I just sighed, promised I would, and smiled. Bianca's face brightened, and she followed us into Accumula Town.

"Now, you two, run along into the PokéCenter. I already know about it, so I'm going to look around," Cheren told us in that condescending tone that I'm sure everyone hates. I gave Cheren a look of pure rage and led Bianca in to the Center, probably flinging the door open harder than necessary. Professor Juniper saw us from a rounded blue counter with a nurse and a large machine with six dips in a circle, and waved us over. I barely had time to take in the large facility before Bianca dragged me over to the Professor, arms folded and an angry look hidden under the red brim of my hat.

"Hi Bianca, Black. This is the PokéCenter. It's the best place to heal your Pokémon as many times as you want! And best of all, it's absolutely free!" Professor Juniper said, while gesturing to the counter. "So why don't you try it out, Black? I'm sure Nurse Joy would be pleased to heal your darling Oshawott!"

"Um… Okay then," I took Oshawott's Poké ball from my pocket, all my previous anger melting away, and handed it to Nurse Joy. She smiled warmly at me, and placed his Poké ball in the machine. It made a melodic dinging sound, a sound that I began to love, and took the Poké ball out of the dip, handing it back to me.

"Here you are! Thank you for using the PokéCenter, and do come back anytime! Have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said cheerily as I took Oshawott from her and stowed his Poké ball back in my bag, making sure to tell her thanks.

"Now, I want to show you guys this," Professor Juniper said, leading Bianca and I to a standing computer right next to the counter, "This, is a PC. It stores all Pokémon you catch after the six you can carry with you, it allows you to check your mail, and it lets you contact me! So here's your login information, and you can use it anytime!" she handed us two folded slips of paper, with our names and a password reading "123456" on mine.

"Now, I've got one last thing to show you! This way!" the Professor exclaimed, leading us back toward the door to a blue squared counter, with two cash registers with two men wearing aprons standing behind.

"This is the PokéMart, where you can buy and sell goods. The more gym badges you have, the better items you can buy!" the Professor gestured to the counter, "So that's that, then. I'm going back to the lab, you two have fun here!" She hurried out, leaving Bianca and I in front of the counter. This was my first chance to actually look around. The place was huge, with orange tiled floors underfoot and two sets of staircases on each side of the rounded counter with Nurse Joy behind it. At the top of the staircases, there were three attendants. I wasn't sure what the rooms were for, but I was ready to go outside and explore this town a bit more.

"Hey, Bianca, I'm gonna go back outside. Is that cool with you?" I turned to my short blonde friends and asked.

"What? Oh, sure! I'm gonna stay here and shop a bit. See you later, Black!" she replied, waving at me and then turning back to the counter to look at the merchandise. I turned around and walked out of the PokéCenter, opening the door more gently this time. Upon exiting the healing facility, I ran into Cheren. Quite literally, I might add.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Cheren shouted at me.

"Jeez, sorry Cheren. The sun was in my eyes," I replied truthfully.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me. "Anyway, there's something going on over here, come look!" Cheren grabbed my arm and dragged me over to what looked like the town's square. Cheren roughly pushed me into the crowd, making me crash into someone else. I was anticipating a fall to the concrete ground, but I was caught by two pale, strong arms.

"Ow… I'm so sorry for my rude friend here," I said, slowly looking up. My eyes met his smiling face, and my breath caught in my throat. My god, this boy had the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen! They were bright, and spoke volumes of something I couldn't quite read. His tea green hair swirled around in the light breeze, and his slender hands were holding my hat. He helped me balance on my feet again, replacing my hat on my head. He was a few heads taller than me, with the tip of my hat just barely reaching under his chin.

"Not a problem at all," he said smoothly. My spine tingled just a little at his amazingly silky voice, and I had to tear my eyes away because I didn't want him to think I was staring at him like a creeper! That would be bad! So I opted for raging at Cheren.

"What the heck, Cheren? You can't just shove me into people!" I hissed violently.

"What? It was an accident. Anyway, shut up, this guy's about to speak," he replied nonchalantly, which made my blood boil even more. To keep myself from decking him full in the face, I turned my attention to a rather big boned man dressed in an elegant robe that was half yellow and half purple, with eyes sewn into the front. At the top of this robe sat this impossible looking collar that resembled a crown with blue stones embedded in the larger squared parts. Tea green hair stuck up in all different crazy manners around his face, but cascaded around his shoulders normally. To top it all off, a red rectangular monocle sat over his right eye. He just looked crazy, in my opinion. Soon, his gruff voice filled the town, bouncing off the buildings as he began his speech.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma," he began, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," the crowd turned and whispered to one another as he went on. I saw him grin like a cat as he paused his pacing to wait for the crowd to silence itself before continuing.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" the crowd was whispering again, but this time more frantically as they tried to make sense of what Ghetsis was saying. He awaited silence again, and I felt the pit of my stomach churn. I knew none of this was true. You could only catch a Pokémon if it wanted to be with you! But I saved my outburst, and continued listening.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The crowd's whispers gathered volume and were now shouts of disbelief and wonder.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" I closed my eyes at this point, and my fists clenched in anger. I really wanted to screw this guy's face up. Just one swing to the face, and it'd all be over, right? Bloody and amusing thoughts darted around inside my head, and I was shaking with rage. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly calmed down. I figured it was Cheren, so I didn't bother looking around after opening my eyes.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." This seemed to be the end of his speech, because the Team Plasma members picked up signs and pennants, then made a human shield around Ghetsis and walked off through the entry or exit gate to the north of the town square.  
The crowd murmured to themselves, and eventually cleared out. All that was left was Cheren, that green haired boy, and I.

"Well hello there. My name is N. What's yours?" the boy approached me and asked.

"Oh… I'm Black, nice to meet you," I replied quietly, without looking him in the face.

"So I assume you're a Pokémon trainer? Capturing Pokémon and enslaving them to do your work…," he inquired again, inspecting me with his eyes looking everywhere on my body.

"What? It's nothing like that! I don't enslave them! I befriend them!" I jerked my head up to stare at his face, anger coursing through my body as I clenched my fists again, digging my almost nonexistent nails into the fleshy palms of my hands.

"Oh really then? May I see your Pokémon?" N sauntered closer, staring down at me and lifting the brim of my hat up. I tore my eyes away to search my bag for Oshawott. Finding him quickly, I let him out of his Poké ball in a red flash of light. I bent down and cradled Oshawott in my arms, as N scrutinized the poor creature. Suddenly, Oshawott started growling at N.

"Oh? I never expected another Pokémon to say such things! We must battle; I want to hear his voice more!" N exclaimed, patting my Oshawott on the head, narrowly dodging his little fangs as Oshawott tried to nip at N, and pulled a Poké ball out of his pocket. I was beyond confused. I didn't know people could speak to Pokémon! Nonetheless, I wasn't going to turn down a battle! I put Oshawott back on the ground, and stood up to face N again.

"Fine! We'll battle!" I shouted. I really hated yelling at him, but he was making me so angry. Those lovely pools of bright green smiled, as did his face, as he sent out a Purrloin.

"You can have the first move, Black. So go on," N taunted.

"Oshawott! Water Gun!" I ordered Oshawott. I knew that Pokémon worked for you if they wanted to, but even I was beginning to question my judgment. Oshawott obeyed, and hit Purrloin spot on. I had little chance to celebrate, as N had Purrloin counter with Scratch. I came back with Tackle. The world was blurring as I began to question myself about Pokémon based off of Ghetsis' speech. I knew I was right! But he was so persuasive… I didn't know who was right anymore. But I continued to battle with all of our strength. I was going to bring N down in battle, no matter what. Attacks and counter attacks were launched at each Pokémon, until Purrloin fell.

"Heh… I never expected to hear such things. Fine! Black, you're a great trainer with good Pokémon, I'll give you that. But for now, farewell! We will meet again, I'm sure," N said as he drew Purrloin back into her Poké ball and walked off, waving goodbye.

I couldn't help but feel that he was right, that we would meet again. I shrugged it off and made another trip to Accumula Town's PokéCenter.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, second chapter complete! The battle scene feels rushed, but I just don't know what to do with it. :| **

**Did I manage to fix the spacing? It was a problem in Word that I remembered about. **

**Also, I know that your character never speaks, but that gives me quite a lot of breathing room when making dialogue. Oh heck, I probably butchered most of it anyway. I hope you're enjoying it though. c: **

**Also, reviews would be nice. :'D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there. I actually had this chapter typed up last night, to upload yesterday, but my dad made me organize my sheet music and clean the office. Which took forever. :| I print so much music… And then my friend showed up at my house and said he was "kidnapping me for quite a few hours", to go chill and see fireworks. So… Yeah. New chapter! Yay! :'D**

**Anyway. **

**So N won't be back for a couple chapters, since I'm following the game. :c**

**On another note, I've pinned Oshawott to be about level 9 or 10. He was 7 before going to Accumula Town, because he learned Water Gun. Well, I guess it doesn't matter too much right now, but I figured I'd make a note somewhere, before I forget. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm glad you guys like my story so far~**

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy, have a good one," I said to the pink haired Nurse behind the counter as she was handing me Oshawott's Poké Ball. I waved to her, and walked toward the door, stopping at the PokéMart. As I was browsing through the merchandise, I decided to buy some Potions and some Mail. I was probably never going to use the mail; I just really liked the Wingull print on the back. After paying and thanking my cashier, I walked out of the PokéCenter. Wanting to explore the city, but wanting to try and catch up to N more, I started toward the gate separating route two from Accumula Town. As I walked, I thought to myself.

_I wonder what was up with that N person. Can he really talk to Pokémon? What does he hear them in, English? Either way, that's kind of cool. Arceus, no, that's really cool. I wish I could talk to Pokémon too. I wonder if it's an acquired thing… And what about Ghetsis? Am I really imprisoning Pokémon? I'd hate to think that Oshawott despises me because I do… No! He fights for me because he wants to! …Right…? _

"Gah! This is all so confusing! Holy Arceus, why?" I shouted at the sky. Realizing that I wasn't thinking to myself any longer, I slowly relaxed and glanced around, only to find two older people staring at me in shock. Eyes wide and cheeks hot with embarrassment, I ran as fast as I could into the gate. Once inside, I looked around. This gate was truly an amazing thing. The floors were made out of shiny silver tiles, and the walls were painted the same color. Everything was semi reflective, which made passing trainers and people add to the bland room. To my right sat a woman in a blue uniform, who was behind a squared blue counter. She smiled and waved at me, so I waved back.

"Hello trainer, how are you? If you'd like, stop to look at the electric bulletin board. It has news and facts about towns and cities," she said, her melodic voice seeming to fill the silence in the room.

"Oh, really? Sure, I'll check it out. Thanks," I replied, walking to the center of the silver room. My shoes clacked on the tile as I made my way to a television directly under a large rectangular board with scrolling yellow LED lit letters. All it really said was facts about stairs, and advertisement for the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City, and it told me that the Striaton Gym was also a café. Great! I could get a bite to eat before I challenge them. I was starving! And maybe I could get a room somewhere and sleep for a bit. I was exhausted too. My spirits up and Ghetsis' speech forgotten, I turned and exited the gate.

When I got outside, my eyes were instantly assaulted by the sun's blinding rays. Squinting, I covered the light with a hand so as to see the route I'd be travelling a bit better. Suddenly, my Crosstransceiver rang loudly, causing me to leap almost at least ten feet in the air. Searching my bag frantically, I pulled out the device, turning it to face me, since it was a video chat phone call.

"Oh, hey mom," I said as the picture on the other end popped up.

"Hi honey! I just called to check in on you. So how are things?" she replied ecstatically, smiling lovingly.

"Oh, things are great. Oshawott is doing well, I'm fine. Actually, I'm about to head for…," I replied, searching my bag for the town map my mother gave me, since I hadn't opened it before now, "Striaton City. So how're you, mom?"

"Really son? That's great! Oh, I'm doing well. Cleaning that room of yours is a chore!" she sighed. I could tell she wanted to say something else, but I figured she'd tell me if it was super important.

"Oh… Er, sorry about that, mom. I could have done it!" I replied apologetically, frowning into the camera.

"What? No, it's quite alright. I wouldn't want you to miss your great adventure! Besides, when you come home to show me all those adorable Pokémon you've caught; your room will be all nice and tidy. Well, I'd better get back to cleaning. Call me if you need anything!" she smiled.

"Alright, I will. Bye mom," I didn't receive a reply, because she ended the call from her end. I hung up, sighed, and placed the Crosstransciever back into my blue messenger bag. I started walking again, catching the sight of a girl in a brown skirt. She waved, and I was glad she wasn't a trainer.

"Hey! You'd better stay out of trainer's sights if you don't want to battle! I'm not one, so I'll let you go this time," she winked.

"Uh… Alright, thanks for the advice," I replied shortly. Honestly, I found her to be a bit odd. I'd never even think about hanging out with someone who wore a skirt that short, rather gross to me. But I dismissed it and continued walking. As I walked through the tall grass, my mind wandered to other things. Things like N. Things like how N moved. How that crisp, white button down shirt hung open loosely. How that same white collared shirt outlined his broad back. How his grey jeans just perfectly fit to his body. How, even though they were shaded by the brim of his black hat, his eyes shone brighter than the stars. How the black shirt he wore under his collared shirt fit so snugly.

"Holy crap, Black. What are you thinking?" I shouted at myself as I realized exactly what was crossing my mind, cheeks so red a tomato would be jealous. "You're definitely straight. Yep. You are. But his... No! You're not a tire, you're a pole! A pole I say!" I continued saying, squeezing my eyes shut as I mentally beat myself down. "Maybe a broken pole, but a pole...," I muttered. I straightened up and started walking again. I really needed a place to think. I really just needed to think in the first place. I was so confused. First N is all Prince Charming on his stupid white horse, and then he's making statements just to anger me! Well, that's how I viewed it anyway. Maybe I'd ask him, if I saw him again. Which I would! I was going to track him down like a dog, and lecture him so hard. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'd make him pay for just trying to piss me off! And confusing me!

Smiling in triumph, I lifted my head and walked with a more confident stride. Only to run into a trainer. Just great.

"Hey! You've caught my eye, let's battle!" the orange-clad kid exclaimed. I really wanted to refuse. I just wanted to sleep for Arceus' sake! But I guess it was some unwritten rule that I absolutely had to battle, I agreed and let Oshawott out. He threw out a Lilipup. And the battle began, started off with Oshawott's Water Gun. Severely injured, his Lilipup only had the strength to Tackle once, before being completely taken out by another Water Gun attack.

"Wow! Mister, you're amazing!" the kid shouted at me. I wasn't that far away, he really didn't have to shout.

"Um... Thanks. Anyway, I'd better go. Nice meeting you," I said, patting the kid on the head and walking off. A couple more minutes in thoughtful bliss, until I run into another trainer. I just can't catch a break today.

"Hey you! Let's battle! My cute Pokémon will win though!" another girl wearing a short brown skirt called. I guess the short skirts were popular.

"Alright, cool. Let's get this over with," I replied lethargically, letting Oshawott out once more. She led with a Purrloin. Oshawott blasted it with Water Gun, but the Purrloin just used Growl. With one more bout of a watery attack, we were victorious. These trainer battles were easy! I can't believe I was worried about them this morning.

"Aw man! My cutie Pokémon lost!" the girl pouted. I didn't reply, but just moved on. Pouting women made me feel quite awkward and terrible, especially if I had done something to them. I then had to trudge through tall grass, finding a few Pokémon, but only Patrat, Lilipup, and Purrloin. At the end of the grass, when it was about to fold back out into the road, I could see Striaton City. A few tall buildings loomed overhead, and the unmistakable bright orange glow of a PokéCenter was nestled between the buildings' hulking frames. I figured that I would march myself into the PokéCenter, heal Oshawott, and then ask Nurse Joy if she knew of a place to stay the night. My dream was shattered into a million pieces as I ran into another trainer. By this time I was really irritated. It was almost dusk outside now, and I was starving and tired.

"Hey mister! I wanna see if I could beat the gym! Battle me!" the little boy asked. I'm sure the leaders were way stronger than me, but whatever sinks his sub and floats his boat. I was silent as I let Oshawott out of his Poké Ball one last time. He wasn't too beat up, so I decided not to waste time on using a Potion and jump straight into the battle. The boy sent out a Patrat, starting with Growl. I had Oshawott use Water Gun, and follow up with Tackle. It didn't take long to win against the boy, which I was grateful for. I didn't bother to listen to his thoughts on the battle; I just walked away, making a beeline for the Striaton City PokéCenter.

Or, trying to. As soon as I had gotten a few paces away from the kid I just battled, someone comes out of nowhere, tapping me on the shoulder. Spinning around quickly, ready to run, I saw a green cap and relaxed. It was just Bianca.

"Oh, hey Bianca. What's up?" I asked while exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Not much. I saw you, and wanted a battle! I wanna check out your Pokémon, and I've caught some new ones too!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and looking at me in a pleading manner.

"Hang on Bianca. Oshawott needs to be healed, I can't battle right now," I tried, hoping to get out of another battle. I really just wanted to sleep! And go by the café!

"Oh that's ok! I bought lots of Potions at the PokéMart in Accumula Town! Let me heal him for you!" she excitedly replied, grabbing my bag and searching it for my Pokémon.

"H-hey! Bianca! You can't go through my bag like that!" I raised my voice at her. This was violation! Of what, I didn't know. But I surely did not enjoy it!

"Oh relax! I'm just going to heal your Pokémon so we can battle! I wanna see how much stronger I've gotten!" she shouted as she found what she was looking for. Letting my Pokémon out of his Poké Ball, she began searching her own bag for Potions. Oshawott looked at me quizzically and I shrugged. I really didn't know what was going on right now.

"Aha! Here, lovely. Bianca will patch you up!" she bent down with a few Potions in hand to my Oshawott. He cowered back, until he ran into my black and white sneakers. Bianca was oblivious, as she didn't really see that Oshawott was afraid of her being so close, and continued to spray my poor Pokémon until he looked much better than before.

"Alright Black, he's ok now. Now can we battle?" she asked, jumping up and almost slapping me in the face in the process.

"Ok Bianca, you're on," I sighed heavily. She squealed and sent out a Lilipup, which didn't take long at all to render not battle able. Next up was her Tepig, the starter she picked earlier today. Oshawott was able to take it down with one hit of a Water Gun attack.

"What? Oh come on! Black, you're so good!" Bianca shouted at me as she was withdrawing the fainted Tepig into its Poké Ball. The battle was rather short, but I was happy about it.

"Well, thanks Bianca, but I've got to go. See you later!" I waved, walking as fast as I could to the edge of Striaton City. Turning back to make sure Bianca was alright, I found her walking in the opposite direction of me and assumed she was going to train a bit more. Turning back around, I made my way to the PokéCenter, not looking at the other buildings in the city. Upon entering the bright orange facility, I started to the counter with Nurse Joy behind it.

"Good evening! Can I help you?" she asked me, smiling brightly.

"Evening, nurse. Can you heal my Pokémon?" I asked, searching my bag for Oshawott's Poké Ball.

"Of course! Just hand me your Pokémon, and I'll make them right as rain again!" she replied brightly as I handed her my Poké Ball. Taking it back to the machine behind her, she placed it in the top groove as a melodic dinging sound echoed in the PokéCenter.

"Here you are," she handed Oshawott back to me.

"Thanks. Say, do you know of a place to stay tonight?" I asked, hoping she knew of an inn or a room for rent anywhere.

"Sure! We provide a hotel service here too. It's just up the stairs, talk to one of the attendants. But here's a key card for a room," she replied, digging around under the counter to find a room card for me. Finding it, she handed me a green card with a black bar on the back.

"Really? Thanks a ton, Nurse Joy!" I replied happily, taking the card.

"Anytime, Black," she smiled at me as I ran off up the stairs on the side of her counter.

After talking to one of the attendants, they led me into a glass elevator, pressed a button, and waited as it went straight down. When it landed, she showed me down a long hallway to a room numbered 115. I thanked her and slid the card into a slot in a device attached to the orange door. Granting me access, I opened the door and walked inside, letting it slam behind me. The room consisted of two bunk beds across from each other on either side of the dark orange walls, with a window in between covered up by simple white curtains. Off to my left was the bathroom, which held a shower, toilet, and two sinks. On the walls hung towels, and by the faucets sat various soaps and shampoo choices. Walking farther into the room, I threw my bag down beside the bunk bed to my right and hauled myself onto the top bunk, sitting up and unzipping my jacket. Throwing it down to the floor beside my bag, I started lifting the black short-sleeved shirt over my head. After discarding that material as well, I slipped my shoes and socks off, finally snuggling down under the red and white Pokémon Ball patterned sheets. Food completely forgotten, I slipped off into the world of dreams instantly.

My last coherent thought was that I'd battle the gym tomorrow, and I was dragged into dreams so real that I could feel the fear of heights and the hand clasped around mine.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter down, a ton more to go. Lol. I actually like this story so far, which I guess is good. I always hate my writing. :| **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter? The gym battles probably won't be spread into two chapters again, I just didn't want to make it super long, what with the trainer and Bianca battles. I'll probably severely cut down on the trainers next time, I think it was a little much, but I guess it's alright once. Also, I know Bianca doesn't heal your Pokémon. But I'm just following the game, not being super exact. **

**And on another note, N won't come back for a while. :c But he's still here, and will come back soon, lol. **

**Now, on a completely unrelated note, anyone here like Mountain Dew? You should try that new Dark Berry flavor that's made for the new Batman movie. It's fantastic! But turns your tongue blue, but I was fine with it. **


	4. Chapter 4 First Gym Badge!

**A/N: Uh… Been a while. How are you guys? **

**I kind of forgot I had a FanFiction account, and an on-going story. :| Also, I was finishing one of my summer reading books. Most disgusting book I've ever read. It was a war book, and I'm now mortified. **

**But I've typed up quite a bit of chapters on my phone, so… I'll be revising those and uploading in-between sketching and more summer reading and preparing for band camp. So that means I won't be here for 2 weeks, one for band and another for a guard beach trip, since I'm marching flag this year instead of my clarinet. On the bright side, so many chapters to upload when I get back. So many. Feel free to shoot me ideas, I'd love to write some humorous extras. That'd be fun. Or just a request in general. I'm always out of ideas. **

**By the by, if you hate any chapters in this story, feel free to let me know what I could improve on. If you hate this story, I've got to tell you to leave. If this doesn't sink your submarine, bye. Find something that does. Hate it? Tell me about it. Don't? Tell me about that, too. **

**So there's my two cents for today. **

**Anyway, these chapters are probably mainly filler, but I guess are important. N doesn't come back until Nimbasa, so I've got to do SOMETHING until then. I really hate massive time-skips, so I'll be trying to do as little as possible. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. What with ridding the world of Team Plasma and gym battles and all. And annoying Cheren. I really hate this character, lol. So many reasons…**

* * *

This morning, I awoke by rolling off of the top bunk, which I was snugly nestled in. Hitting the floor quite hard, I groaned in discontent and slowly stood and dragged a hand down my face. Through my slightly blurred vision, I groped for the messy pile of clothes I had made before falling asleep last night. Finding my black shirt, I pulled it back over my head and grabbed my bag. I pulled a toothbrush out and stumbled to the bathroom, hoping toothpaste was provided, as I forgot to bring mine. After finding toothpaste, brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth with water, I went back to finish getting dressed so I could continue to my gym battle today. And maybe get some breakfast... I had forgotten to eat last night I was so tired. Plopping back down onto the carpeted floor, I lazily placed my shoes over my socks and stood, stretching and yawning. Finally, I grabbed my jacket, hat, and bag and was out the door. Making my way up the elevator and out the PokéCenter, I started toward the gym to the right.

"Hey, kid. Gym's closed right now, the gym leader has gone to the Trainer's School, to the right of the PokéCenter," a tall, muscled man with sunglasses and a suit said gruffly.

"Oh, alright. That's cool. Thanks," I replied as I scurried off. Sighing, I went back the way I came to start toward the Trainer's School. But, farther right of me, a blonde girl milling about caught my eye. Behind her looked like a forest entrance. Thinking I could use some training, I jogged to the girl and asked her what that was.

"Oh, that? That's the entrance to the Dreamyard. I think you can mainly find Munna in there. Well, happy hunting! If you're going in," she replied, smiling warmly. I thanked her and hurried in. At the beginning, there were only a few trainers, which I took out with ease, and continued my exploration of this Dreamyard. Trying to get to the inside of a place that looked like the ruins of an enormous lab proved difficult when I ran into a small tree growing in the way.

"Darn it! I'll need the first gym badge for this!" I cursed under my breath, huffing and turning around to stalk off.

"Hey! Trainer!" I heard someone calling me, so I turned to look. My eyes landed on a short brunette girl standing relatively close to the small tree.

"If you haven't beaten the first gym yet, I've got something nice for you! Who was your starter?" she asked.

"Um... Oshawott. Why?" I shot back.

"You'll be facing Cilan, a grass type leader, so, I'm going to give you this Pansear to help you in the battle!" she replied, grabbing a Poké Ball out of her bag and pushing her hand toward me. "Don't be shy, I promise it's alright." hesitantly, I reached out and took it from her.

"Thanks," I said nervously.

"No problem! I love helping out Trainers!" she replied while walking away and waving. I then exited the Dreamyard, remembering that I needed to stop by the Trainer's School.

Assuming it was the building with pennants flying high; I marched up the steps and flung a door open accidentally. I thought it'd be heavier than that, since it looked wooden. Not seeing a gym leader right off, I happened to spot Cheren, who just had to call me over, and I had to oblige.

"Hey, Black. The gym leader just left, but can we battle first?" he stated flatly.

"What? Why? I just want to battle the gym leader, and move on. I hear the next city is pretty cool. Besides, I want to get to Nimbasa soon! I love watching sports on the television; I want to see the players live!" I complained, crossing my arms and watching Cheren skeptically.

"Arceus, I swear you're just like a child! I want to battle you to see how much stronger I've become, at any rate. Just give me a battle," he shot back, just as hot-headed as ever.

"Fine, fine. But don't complain to me when you lose!" I retorted, sending out the Pansear I recently received, hoping he'd do alright in this battle. Lucky for me, Cheren started with his Snivy, so I had the type advantage. Cheren started with Leer, which did almost nothing. I countered with Incinerate, but it didn't seem to be the most powerful fire type move. It did burn my target though. Score!

Attacks were launched at each Pokémon, and after a while, Snivy fainted. Mentally noting that I needed to train Pansear for better fire moves, I drew him back and substituted Oshawott in, whereas he threw out a Purrloin.

"Heh. Didn't think you'd get past Snivy that quickly. I'm a little shocked, Black," he breathed, watching me cautiously.

"Cheren, please. You're just mad that I'm better," I smirked.

Cheren didn't reply, just chuckled a bit. He then started attacks at my Oshawott with his Purrloin. But Oshawott was faster, hitting Purrloin directly in the face with a sharp blast of water. The battle raged on, getting more and more heated and attracting more attention. By this time, all of the children in the trainer's school were crowded around in a circle, pushing and shoving so they could all see our battle. To be brutally honest, I hated when people watched me do, well, anything. My concentration faltered as all the faces stared straight at me, with wicked smiles and evil laughs. The battle was soon completed, which I was happy about. Sighing in relief, I withdrew Oshawott back into his Poké Ball, turned on my heel, waved to Cheren, and left. As I exited the Trainer's School, I strolled back toward the gym, stopping in the middle at the PokéCenter so that I could heal my Pokémon before the gym leader battle, which I'm sure would be challenging. After saying my good-bye to Nurse Joy for a second time that day, I strolled toward the gym to my right.

The wind was blowing steadily, and I closed my eyes to let its fingers brush through my hair and its hands caress my face. Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly and I realized that I hadn't actually eaten yet! Embarrassed, I quickly looked around, and then hurried into the gym.

As I opened the heavy door, wind chimes sounded softly and I was greeted by a rather adorable waitress decked out in a yellow dress covered by a white apron.

"Hi! How're you today?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm great. What about yourself?" I replied with a small smile.

"I'm fine. Can I interest you in a gym battle or one of our café's delicious meals today?" she shot back, preparing to grab a menu from under the counter.

"How about both? I'll battle after I've had a bite to eat. Is that alright?" I asked, glancing around at the lavish restaurant. Tables and booths were spread around the room in the front; with a large curtain separating what I assumed was the gym and/or kitchen portion of the building. Classical music played softly in the background.

"Both? Of course! If you'll follow me," she replied brightly, turning around to show me to a table. As we walked, she separated the red curtain and led me through to a table in the back. The chairs back here were a shiny black with a plush red cushion as the seat, and the tables were round with an elegantly shaped leg.

"Here we are! I hope you enjoy!" the waitress said as she placed the menu on the surface of the black table.

"Thanks," I smiled as I sat down. Picking up the menu, I browsed through the wide range of selections. Suddenly, one choice caught my eye. A blueberry scone. I love scones! They're so good. Wondering if they had tea or any type of coffee, I searched for the drinks.

"Hello! I'm Cilan and I'll be your waiter today. What can I start you off with today, sir?" a quite tall man in a black tuxedo and green hair asked, taking a notepad out of his stark white apron.

"Oh, hi. I guess I'll have a blueberry scone and…," I searched the coffee section of the menu, trying to decide what I wanted, "Oh, and a mocha latte, please."

"Great! Will that be all?" he asked, staring at me with smiling green eyes. They reminded me of someone's… That's right! Didn't N have green eyes?

"W-what? Oh, um yeah. That's it. Thanks," I nervously replied, looking away from his face. He probably thought I was odd now.

"Alright, it'll be out shortly. And by the way," he said, eying me once more. "I look forward to our gym battle."

"Oh. Great. He was the gym leader. Well this is awkward," I mumbled to myself as he walked away, slapping the palm of my hand on my forehead and groaning. Sighing heavily, I repositioned myself so that my chin was resting on the heel of my hand and my elbows on the table. I spaced out with thoughts of gym battles and certain people, a small grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Here you are, sir," a voice brought me harshly out of my dream-like state.

"Ah! Er, thanks," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut and opening them again. Set before me was a black mug filled with a light brown, creamy delicious substance called a mocha latte. On a plate, steaming because of its freshness, was a triangular pastry with blueberries scattered about and melted into the inside. It all looked so delicious. Mouth watering, I took a bite of the scone, and my mouth exploded with flavor. Blueberries burst like bombs on a mine field. Flavors melted and melded together. Every bite of this pastry was bliss. The coffee was even better. Fireworks roared and raged as the hot chocolaty drink scorched my tongue and slid smoothly down my throat.

"Ah, shit, ow," I mumbled as I pinched my tongue between my teeth after I had burned it with coffee.

"Well hello there," an elegant blue haired man with glassy blue eyes whispered softly into my ear as he placed his slender hands on my shoulders. "I'm Cress."

"Yo. Chili," a care-free flame-headed boy said brightly smiling.

"Oh… Well, we're the gym leaders. Er…," Cilan started.

"You don't battle all of us, just the one with a stronger type to your starter. So who'd you start with, boy?" Chili cut Cilan off after noticing the surprised look on my face.

"Um, er, Oshawott," I replied, stuttering. Cress took a step back, looking slightly dejected. Chili crossed his arms and smirked.

"You'll be battling Cilan then!" Chili almost shouted.

"So… Would you like to start now?" Cilan asked nervously.

"Uh, sure. By the way, your food is amazing! And I'll have to buy another coffee, for the road. That was awesome too," I commented.

"Really? Thanks!" Chili, Cress, and Cilan replied in unison.

"Alright then, let's start the battle. If you'd follow me up here, so we don't break any tables or chairs," Cilan said assertively, leading me up to a platform that was raised in the back of the café. Once he stepped from the stairs to the carpet, he let a Lilipup out of a Poké Ball. Seeing it wasn't a grass type, I sent out Oshawott.

"Actually, how about a deal? You win, and your coffee and scone are on us. I know you're probably low on money," Cilan mused.

"Are you serious? I'm in!" I nearly shouted in reply. "So let's start this! Oshawott, Water Gun!" Cilan's Lilipup looked quite exhausted after the first hit. Its attack missed Oshawott.

The battle with Lilipup finally came to a close, and he threw out a Pansage, so I countered with my Pansear. Fire against grass. I knew I was going to win. Smirking haughtily, I had Pansear use multiple bouts of Incinerate, taking a weak hit or two in between. Finally, it was over. Free coffee and scones! Drawing Pansear back into his Poké Ball, I looked over at Cilan, who seemed quite surprised.

"Wow! Fantastic job, you've won! I guess that means free coffee and scones today, huh?" he smiled, laughing a bit.

"I guess so!" I replied, grinning so wide that my face could have split in two.

"Oh, right, here. I've got to give you this Gym Badge, the Trio Badge," he said as he walked closer, searching his apron pocket for a badge. Finding it, he pulled it out. It was a badge composed of three golden diamond shapes stacked one on top of the other, with a red ruby in the top one, a green emerald in the middle, and a blue sapphire in the bottom. It was shiny, and quite beautiful.

"Oh, also, take this case, it'll keep all your badges in one spot," Cilan pulled out a blue case that snapped closed, handing it to me with the badge on top. Taking it gingerly into my hands, I replied in awe, "Thanks! This is awesome!"

"Oh! Also, my favorite TM! Please, take it. It contains Work Up," he said excitedly, handing me a disk he pulled out of his apron as well.

"I can have this? Thanks a bunch, Cilan!" I smiled brightly.

"Not a problem! Now, wait at the front and I'll bring you more coffee," he winked and turned toward the kitchen. When he had disappeared, I turned and started to the café door, back through the red curtain and to the waitress at the front.

"Oh, hi again! How was your battle? You win?" she asked, smiling and leaning her elbows on the counter next to the register.

"It was great. Yeah, I've won. See?" I showed her the Trio Badge Cilan gave to me, and her chocolate brown eyes widened with fascination.

"That's fantastic!" she squealed. Suddenly, Cilan came up behind me carrying a freshly brewed coffee in a white Styrofoam cup, complete with a cardboard band around the middle and a top that was plastic and white.

"Well, here's your coffee," he said, holding the steaming cup out to me. "And as promised, no charge, um…" he seemed to be searching for something to call me by.

"Oh, I'm Black. My bad, I had forgotten to introduce myself earlier!" I realized as a light pink creeping across my cheeks.

"Black! Well, no charge! I hope you'll come back to visit sometime?" he questioned, almost hopefully.

"Oh, of course. I'd better be going. Bye Cilan!" I waved as I left the café. Taking a sip of my coffee, I started toward the PokéCenter, when I was hailed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, kid! Is your name Black?" a woman with long, black hair wearing a white lab coat asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" I shot back cautiously.

"That's great! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to give you something! Come with me!" she shouted in excitement as she grabbed my arm, pulling me toward rows of houses.

"You know, Juniper and I were college buddies. She called me this morning and asked me to give you something special!" by this time, we had entered a house and were headed upstairs. Once up the single flight of stairs, they came to a room with a bed hooked up to some odd machine on one side, and a table with chairs on the other. Fennel grabbed a disc off the table and handed it to me.  
"This, is the HM Cut. Juniper asked me to give this to you."

"Oh, thanks," I replied, taking it.

"Also," she continued, "I would like for you to search the Dreamyard for Dream Mist, a powder which Munna and Musharna give off. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," I replied, I could use the training anyhow.

"Really? Thanks so much! I'll see you when you get back!" she excitedly replied, almost shoving me down the stairs. Hurrying out the door, I started toward the Dreamyard.

I entered the forest again, seeing the same trainers I had beaten before, and the girl I got my Pansear from. The whole place looked like a huge run-down laboratory, with bits and pieces of roof and walls still remaining, maybe a flight or two of stairs, and mostly overgrown with tall grass. In the middle of the wall along the entrance, there was a sizable hole. But it was blocked by a stout sapling. Remembering I had received the HM Cut, I let out my Pansage and knelt down beside it.

"Hey, Pansage, would you like to learn Cut? It'd help quite a bit in the field," I asked him. In reply, he cried happily and made a chopping motion. Chuckling a little, I fished the HM disc out of my bag and handed it to Pansage. In an instant, he learned Cut, but forgot Lick.

"Awesome! Pansage, can you cut that tree down for me?" I asked, pointing at the tree blocking the hole. He cut it down quickly, crying proudly to show me what he'd done.

"Great job, Pansage! I'm gonna go exploring, but you can stay out of your Poké Ball," I told him, reaching for Oshawott's Poké Ball so I could walk with him as well. After I released Oshawott, Pansear climbed up my body to sit on my shoulders, and Oshawott begged to be picked up, so I complied.

"Oh! Black, just look at this place! It just screams adventure!" a short blonde girl squealed as she spun around to inspect the area. "Though... It does feel a bit creepy."

"Hey Bianca. Are you gonna explore this place too? Fennel sent me out here for Dream Mist or something," I asked her, nodding toward the hole and into the old laboratory.

"You're going? Me too! I wanted to see what I could catch here!" she shouted, trying to rush trough the hole in the wall. Suddenly, a Pokémon's cry pierced my ears and the treetops tossed about violently in the wind, leaves swirling everywhere.

"Wait, I don't want you going alone," I said gravely as I grabbed her arm. "It might be dangerous. So go ahead, and I'll walk in with you."

"What? How's it dangerous?" she quizzed me with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I'm going ahead!" she rushed ahead of me and farther into the Dreamyard. Trying to follow, my blue jacket got caught on one of the wires protruding from either side of the hole in the wall. Fumbling with the end of my jacket as well as I could holding Oshawott, my many failed attempts at trying to free myself resulted in a tear in my clothes. I cursed under my breath as Bianca's girly scream echoed throughout the small forest.

"Bianca! Hold on!" I mumbled to myself as I sprinted in the direction she ran off to.

"Girl! You shouldn't be back here, interfering with our plans!" a woman in a Team Plasma uniform sneered at Bianca, while her male companion kicked a pink Pokémon lying on the ground. Bianca stood frozen as she saw how cruel they were to the Munna.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a Pokémon! Let it alone!" I shouted, positioning myself in front of Bianca.

"Oh, but boy, we just want its Dream Mist. Now, you can go home crying like a child, or get beat badly by us. Which will it be, boy?" she replied coyly, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Me? Lose to scum like you? Never!" I spat.

"Oh? So we're doing this the hard way? I've got no time to waste on you!" she spat back, sending out a Purrloin. Setting my Oshawott down, the battle began. Quickly, I defeated her Purrloin.

"Hah! I've won. Now leave!" I shouted, trying to protect the Munna on the ground.

"Not so fast, boy," the male Plasma member stated, cracking his knuckles. He towered over me, eyes judgmental and smile jeering. But I wasn't afraid. I'd beat him into the dust like I did with his partner. "We haven't battled yet," he stated roughly, sending out a Patrat. Not having withdrawn Oshawott, he stayed out there for battle. This man proved just as easy to beat as his female counterpart. But the end of this battle was different. Light encased Oshawott, and he changed forms, a happy cry of "Dewott!" emitting from his fanged mouth. In this form, his scallop shells hung from his sides, and his back feet, which he walked on, were black. His front paws were black from the elbow down. His light blue fur had a funny cow-lick at the back of his head, but was sleek and smooth everywhere else. In the back, was a long, smooth black tail.

"Alright, you've evolved buddy!" I exclaimed, lifting him up by the arms and hugging him close, spinning around, since Pansear had long abandoned my shoulder for his Poké Ball.

"Th-that can't be! A kid like you beat us?" the Plasma members stuttered to each other. Suddenly, they stood and kicked the Munna with more force than before.

"The Dream Mist! Hand it over!" they shouted and kicked. Suddenly, a Musharna came out of hiding, it's eyes glowing bright red with fury. The Team Plasma grunts started looking around frantically, shouting for Ghetsis to forgive them and spare their jobs. Whatever happened, it scared them out of their wits because they took off toward the exit.

"Black... That was awful...," Bianca said shakily, burying her face into my chest and wrapping her arms around my middle. Sobs shook her body violently and tears spilled onto my jacket.

"It's okay, Bianca. They're gone now, everything's fine," I shushed her, running my hands up and down her back. "They won't hurt any of your Pokémon, I promise."

"How do you know?" she sniffed and her arms squeezed around my waist tighter.

"Because, if they do, I'll beat them all up and take their Pokémon," I whispered, hoping she'd cheer up.

"Really?" she snorted as she unwound herself from my waist and rubbed her tears away.

"Promise," I replied smiling. She smiled too, and giggled a bit.

"Hey guys! I couldn't wait, so I came to check on you!" Fennel appeared, making me jump out of my skin. "Did you have any trouble finding the Dream Mist?"

"Oh, Fennel! It was terrible!" Bianca sniffed once more. "Team Plasma...! And the Munna! Oh the poor Munna! But then Musharna came, and they screamed something at someone called Ghetsis, but no one was there! Then they ran away!"

"I think I get what you're saying," Fennel replied, deep in thought. "See, Musharna has the power to make people see dreams, or illusions. That's probably what it showed those Team Plasma goons to get them away from its baby, Munna."

"Really? That's a neat power to have!" Bianca said excitedly, eyes shining.

"That it is. Oh! Look, that's the Dream Mist!" Fennel shouted before running to the spot where the Munna had just been, picking up a clear ball encasing pinkish smoke. "So, come back to my lab, Black! I've got something else for you! Bye, kids!" she shouted before leaving.

"Well, Black, I'm gonna explore a bit more and see what Pokémon I can catch. See you around?" Bianca turned to me, looking at me with a hopeful gaze.

"What? Of course you will! And you can always call me, my Crosstransceiver is right here," I replied, tapping my watch.

"Oh! I forgot! Silly me. Well, see you later!" she called cheerfully as she ran farther into the abandoned building. Sighing heavily, I turned to exit the Dreamyard and go to Fennel's house.

I knocked on the door to her house and waited for someone to answer. Soon enough, Fennel's bright face answered the door, standing aside to let me through.

"Hi, Black! Come in!" she beckoned cheerily. "Would you like a drink? I've got coffee, water, and soda pop."

"A soda pop will be fine, thank you," I replied, taking a seat at the one of the stools near the end of the counter.

"Here you are," Fennel said as she set a glass bottle of a greenish fizzy liquid in front of me.

"So thanks for finding the Dream Mist for me. I'd been needing some to finish my machine that I use to look at the dreams of Pokémon," she said after taking a sip of her own soda pop.

"It wasn't a problem, really. But is that what that crazy machine attached to the bed upstairs is for?" I quizzed. I was really wondering what that thing was.

"Actually, yeah, it is. Now that I've got it working, it'd be great if someone tried it. But I'm sure you want to leave for Nacrene City as soon as possible though, right?" she explained.

"Well, I would. See, there's someone that I'm trying to catch up to. I don't know where he is now, but I've got a feeling we'll meet up soon. But really, I'd love to test your machine!" I replied, defending myself. I really would like to help her test the machine, but I had to find N no matter what.

"It's perfectly fine!" Fennel smiled. "I've got some Pokémon to test it with as well, I was just wondering if you'd like to. But hey, whenever you find this boy, be sure to say hey and treat him nicely," she winked.

"Wh-what? Fennel! I've just got some questions he didn't answer when I saw him last!" I stuttered, almost choking on my soda pop. Fennel just laughed.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Black," she winked again. "Well, thanks for coming by again. You'd probably best go now, I don't want you out on the roads at night."

"O-oh. Alright then, Fennel. Thanks for the soda pop. Bye," I shakily replied, sliding off of the barstool.

"Hey kid, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll come back," and with that, I exited her house and started for Route Three. Pressing a hand to my cheeks, I felt they were warm.

_'Did they really get that hot just from Fennel teasing me? That's just crazy. I suppose all I need is sleep. Yeah, I'm just tired_,' I thought to myself, stepping out onto Route Three using the fading sun's rays as light.

"Just tired? Or not?" I mumbled as I shuffled along to Nacrene City, my thoughts clouded by a tea-green haired boy.

* * *

**A/N: I feel that parts of this chapter were really half-assed. :| **

**And I'm leaving Monday for band camp, coming home Friday. :c I really don't wanna go, but I guess I can't pull out now. To be honest, I hate it. My mother just forces me to do band. Well, I'll love every review I get and you guys that read this are so awesome! Thanks for staying with it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nacrene City Insanity!

**A/N: Well hi there! So my lovely PC shut down won't turn on. So I'm updating from my mother's Mac when I can. Can't type on my dad's because he's always working on it. **

**EDIT**

**So I changed an itty-bitty part in this chapter around the N and Black conversation. I didn't like how I made that go, so here's a revised version. And, messed with some other sentences here and there. **

**/EDIT**

**So I'll be updating a lot less recently until my love gets fixed. And also, school has started. My regular update day should be Saturdays or Sundays, and I'll be uploading whatever I have finished. Also, later in this chapter, I mention "Persian brand". It's supposed to sorta be a play on... Something. Like, they're similar to Puma shoes, because I like those. But since Pokémon has no pumas, I used Persian, because it was the closest one I could think of. **

**And without further ado, let's start chapter 5! Oh, excuse the random British English to American English. I may have missed some words while finishing up on the Mac. My phone is set in British English because for some reason, the American English keyboard is missing. How weird is that? But most of this was typed on my phone.**

* * *

"Hey! Out of the way!" two people in Crusader-like armor shoved past me, pushing me into the road. Landing on my face in the dirt and sprawled out like a starfish, I groaned and sat up. Spitting dirt out of my mouth and dusting myself off, I slowly rose from the ground.

"Watch out!" I heard a shout from behind me. Whirling around, I braced myself to throw a punch into the face of the oncoming body.

But seeing it was Cheren, I ended up catching him by the shoulders and both of us spun around and crashed to the ground, Cheren landing on my chest.

"Arceus Cheren, watch it!" I said gruffly, groping blindly for my hat that had flown off of my head.

"Black, you could have moved!" he shouted back, angrily standing up and throwing the white and red head accessory roughly at my face.

"I thought you were another of those Team Plasma goons! I was gonna bust the next one's face up!" I angrily groaned in reply, leaping off the ground and, standing at my full height, looked down upon him with narrowed eyes and my fist just under his chin.

"Black! Be nice!" I heard a shrill voice behind me. Fearfully turning around, I saw Bianca. Who was holding a crying little girl's hand. She had her other hand on her hip, which was cocked to the side. Her sharp green-eyed glare could force a cement block to combust at this moment.

"Besides! We have a bigger problem on our hands at the moment!" Bianca's gaze softened and her free hand was searching for a distressed gesture. "Team Plasma took off with this girl's Pokémon! They ran this way, did you see them?!"

"Two shoved me over, and then ran that way," I replied, pointing behind me to a road that seemed to lead to a dead end.

"Oh good! We are going the right way!" Bianca cheered. "Oh! Almost forgot! I've got to stay with this little girl, will you guys go track down Team Plasma?"

As an immediate response, Cheren ran off very quickly, shouting something over his shoulder. Probably telling me to hurry up.

"Of course, Bianca! We'll be right back, don't move. And kid," I said, kneeling down until I was eye level with her, "I'll get your lovely Pokémon back, I promise."

"A-are you sure? You'll come back?" she sniffed.

"Of course," I smiled at her. "This," I told her, taking off my hat, "is my lucky hat. Here, hold on to it for me." I placed the hat on the girl's head and watching it slide down over her eyes. She put her small hands on the black brim and lifted it upwards, so that she could see.

"So you will come back?" she asked shyly. Nodding, I stood up slowly, turned on my heels and ran in the general direction Team Plasma and Cheren went.

As I ran, roots and branches vowed to trip me; and hanging limbs slapped me in the face, leaving stinging scratches along the contours of my cheeks. But finally, I caught up to Cheren who was standing in front of an entrance to a cave.

"You took long enough. Now, let's go beat those goons down," Cheren spared a haughty glance to my taller form.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go, I've got to get that girl's Pokémon back," I retorted, walking into the cave ahead of him. He just huffed and reluctantly followed.

Stepping inside the dank darkness of the damp cave, I saw the two Plasma grunts struggling to contain a Lilipup who was biting and barking like mad.

"Hey! You two! I demand that girl's Pokémon back right now!" I shouted, taking a hero's stance with my hands resting on my hips.

"What?" the male snarled, "We won't give it back! It's rightfully ours now!"

"You dare challenge us, Team Plasma?! Ha! You incompetent fools couldn't take this Lilipup back if you tried!" the female stood, screeching and cackling wildly.

"Oh yes. We'll take that challenge. So let's go, takes two to tango, you know," I replied calmly, walking toward the grunts. Shuddering the slightest shudder, they decided to hold their ground. They both reached for Poké Balls embedded within their belts, throwing around Patrats.

"Come on Cheren, can't do this alone," I called to the relatively well-dressed nerd standing far behind me. Cheren timidly edged forward until we were standing shoulder to shoulder. I let out my Dewott, and Cheren his Tepig.

"I assure you we'll win, my fantastic team," I purred, glaring through slitted chocolate eyes at the horrible duo of thieves. Launching the first attack, Team Plasma attempted to ferociously take out Dewott, but to no avail. Countering, Dewott slashed with his scallop shell as Tepig charged with a fiery aura surrounding his tiny body. The Patrat to my right started to bide its time until a better attack time came. Hacking and slashing, Dewott quickly took out the Patrat. The male Plasma grunt shrank to the other side of the female grunt.

"You good for nothing freak! Can't even battle correctly!" she shouted at him, then proceeding to shout orders to her Patrat. Nodding to Cheren, we started our last attack together. His Tepig charged bravely into the last Patrat as Dewott threw his scallop shell like a frisbee. Having been knocked back by Tepig's tackle, the shell struck the Patrat in the face, taking it out.

Dewott snarled at Team Plasma and stood in front of me, as if to protect his trainer from further harm.

"Now, be a dear and hand over that child's Lilipup, hmm?" I crossed my arms and smiled bitter sweetly.

"What... What are you?! How is this possible?!" they both gasped, quaking in their boots and running off.

"Hey, come here," I called to the Lilipup. "I'm taking you back to the little girl." slowly, it stumbled toward me. Picking it up, I started toward the exit of the cave.

"Well. I guess I'll head on to Nacrene City, then," Cheren cleared his throat awkwardly and left the cave before I could reply. Talking softly to the Lilipup in my arms, I slowly walked to the exit.

I was almost outside when the earth beneath my black Persian brand running shoes started to shake violently. What looked to be digging claws started poking up from under the earth. I stumbled backwards in shock, and a wild Drilbur hurled itself from the depths of the cave. I called for Dewott to help; he shot out of his Poké Ball from a beam of bright red light.

"Alright Dewott, we're gonna catch him," I almost whispered to my Pokémon. He growled in reply and slashed across the Drilbur's body with his scallop shell. It made to counter, but Dewott was faster with his tackle. The Drilbur was quickly tired out, so I threw a Poké Ball, waiting in suspense for a minute or two to make sure I caught it.

"Yes! Good work, Dewott," I cheered and picked up the Poké Ball containing Drilbur and finally left the cave, allowing Dewott to walk with me. Once outside, I hurried back to Bianca and the little girl, more careful to not trip over roots this time.

"Oh, Black! You did it!" Bianca cheered loudly as I approached.

"It wasn't too hard, really. Just a bunch of haughty Plasma goons that couldn't even battle right," I replied. Then, turning to the little girl, I bent down to her eye level. "Hey, here's your Lilipup back."

She just stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds as her Lilipup wagged it's tail and barked happily.

"Th-thanks mister! You got him back!" she stretched out her arms and the Pokémon leaped into them, licking her face. She giggled happily as I gently lifted my hat off of her head and covered my deep brown hair once more.

"Well, Bianca, I guess I'll see you later. I'm headed to Nacrene City," I told my green-hatted blonde friend as I was dusting the dirt off of my black jeans. Dewott cried happily in agreement.

"Oh? So soon? Well, I guess you've got quite a bit of training to do before that gym battle there!" she squealed, as if getting gym badges was so amazing or something.

"Yeah, so I'll catch up later. I assume you're taking her home?" I questioned, glancing at the little girl playing with her Lilipup.

"Oh! Yeah! I should do that. Thanks Black, I'll see you later!" she stated, surprised, then turned to the little girl. "Alright, sweetie. It's time to go home now."

I smiled a bit at the child, but then turned to continue to Nacrene.

The route to Nacrene City was fairly nice, there was not a ton of tall grass, and just enough trainers to, well, train with. I caught a Blitzle, and trained all of my Pokémon to around the same strength. It was going great; the weather was nice, and the stroll was pleasant. But then I ran into Cheren. Quite literally. I guess I'm not so good with watching where I'm going lately.

"Oh. Hi, Black," he started, pushing the red rimmed glasses farther up his nose. "I was hoping I'd run into you here. Listen, see that dark green super tall grass over there?" he pointed to a large patch of dark green grass to my left.

"Ey... Yup. What about it?" I retorted, glancing over to the grass patch he was gesturing at.

"Well, those have stronger Pokémon in them, also, you could run into two at a time," he told me, matter-of-factly.

"That's cool. Now, I've got to be going," I said, pushing past him and continuing to Nacrene City. I really needed some food and a Poké Centre. Ignoring him, I continued the short route to Nacrene City, battling one more trainer on the way and completely dominating him. The entrance to Nacrene loomed closer and closer. A small, long building with a green roof was the only thing separating me from the City of Art. Stepping into the entrance gate, I was greeted by a cute girl wearing a blue police-like uniform with a blue beret.

"Hi! Headed to Nacrene?" she smiled and waved cheerily.

"Oh, yeah, I am. So... What should I visit in the city? Is there any good places to eat or anything?" I asked. Well, she was a guide. I thought I would ask her opinion, since she worked so close to and probably lived in Nacrene.

"Yes, of course! Let's see...," she clapped her hands together and thought of things tourists liked. "Well, you look like a trainer. The gym is actually under the museum here. It's quite neat. There's a small coffeehouse just by the Poké Centre, if you have some money for that. Nurse Joy has some coffee makers behind the desk, I'm sure they're either free or a lot less than the coffeehouse. Something else neat is that all the buildings are old warehouses. This city is influenced by Burgh, Castelia's gym leader. He's an artist, and this is the City of Art. Burgh visits often," she explained, smiling and pointing to a small map of the city that sat on the blue counter she stood behind.

"Great. Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it," I smiled and waved at her, starting toward the other side of the gate.

"Not a problem! Hope to see you again, and good luck in your travels!" she replied, waving goodbye to me as well. As I was walking past the cold, grey walls, the monitor screen caught my eye. It was showing a picture of an elaborate ferris wheel with many lights. The electric bulletin board was giving a report of the "romantic aspect of Nimbasa City's ferris wheel". Stepping closer, I examined the screen closer. As I watched, it showed the ferris wheel with multiple lights all groups of different colors, the magnificent view out of the top cars across Unova, and the happy couples getting on and off the ride. The pit of my stomach did flips and twisted itself into knots. I had a deep desire to be there, at the ferris wheel. I did not know exactly why, but I felt that I had to hurry to get there. Something was calling me. I just had to get there. As soon as I can.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?" a voice called distantly to me. "Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need me?" I asked, shaking my head and turning sheepishly to the gate guard girl.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. You kinda spaced out when you were staring at the monitor. Are you okay?" concern gripped her voice tightly.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I guess I'm just a bit tired, is all. Thanks though. I'll see you around," I told her, placing a hand on the back of my neck and looking at my feet.

"Well, you should get some rest soon, then. I'll see you around, then," she told me, sighing heavily. I just turned and left the entrance gate.

Upon stepping through the gate, my eyes were bombarded with multiple bright colors lining rooftops and warehouse buildings. There were people milling about; some admiring the street corner artists, or the musicians playing smooth melodies on their guitars, violins, saxophones, keyboards, you name it. There were people taking surveys, watering potted plants of many colors, people talking to each other, painting, sketching, going in and out of warehouses, everything. The bustle of this small city could almost compare to the business of a larger one, I speculated. I've never been in a large city, but I would love to. Another perk of being a trainer. As I wandered through the city, different strings of music filled my ears and the random street painters delighted the mocha brown orbs with beautiful pictures depicting happiness, sadness, grief, terror. This truly was the City of Art. Different hues and tunes worked so well together and made sights easy on the eyes and sound smooth on the ears. I was so wrapped up in the simple beauty of this small city that I did not notice I was about to bump into the street folding sign that advertised the museum. And so I ran into it, knocking it over with a clatter. Bouncing backwards from slight surprise, I realized it was just a sign and released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Putting the sign back in its place, I turned to find the Poké Centre. Seeing it was close by, I jogged towards it.

When I entered the large, classy building, the salesmen for the PokéMart greeted me, and I replied with a simple "Hullo". Nurse Joy greeted me warmly as I inched closer to the counter.

"Hi! How're you today?" I replied, placing the four Poké Balls containing Dewott, Drilbur, Blitzle, and Pansear.

"I'm doing quite well." she replied, taking the Pokémon containers and placing them on a machine. "How about yourself?"

"I'm well, thanks," I told her as the machine made a beautiful melody of bell tones. She took the Poké Balls out of the grooves shaped in a circle and handed them back to me.

"That's good!" she smiled, "All happy and healthy, then. Have a nice day!"

"You too!" I waved and turned to leave.

"Oh! Wait!" the Nurse called, stopping me in my tracks. Spinning back around, I asked cautiously,  
"What's up, Nurse?"

"Nothing at all. I just was going to give you this sandwich. I made too many this morning by accident, and you look famished," she replied, pulling a Cherri berry sandwich out of a paper bag and handed it to me. Taking it, I removed it from the plastic wrap and tried a bite.

"This is delicious! Thanks so much, Nurse!" I excitedly stated.

"My pleasure!" she waved. "I'll see you later, Black."

"Right, later!" I replied cheerily, wolfing down the rest of the sandwich after I turned around and started off once more.

Exiting, I went back to the museum, opening the heavy wooden doors with caution, lest someone be on the other side.

But suddenly, they were slammed closed by a pair of large, pale hands. Shocked, I moved as little as possible as my heart rate sped up to about six million beats per minute.

"Hi, told you we'd again," a voice cooed in my ear.

"N-n? Is t-that you?" I asked stupidly, refusing to turn around. Hot breath slithered down my neck and made me shudder.

"That it is, love. That it is. Are you going to challenge this gym?" he asked, a deep voice clashing with the mental image of his face.

"Yes. I am. Is that alright?" I gulped.

"Actually, that's a bit of a problem. Why would you challenge these gyms? It's just an abuse of your poor Pokémon," N spun me around almost violently, fire dancing in his bright, hopeful emerald eyes. His slender hands were in a vice-like grip around my upper arms.

"What? No it is not! They fight for me because they want to! Why don't you understand that?!" I shouted in his face slapping his hands away with a resounding smack, backing against the doors curling my hands into fists. His eyes searched my face for a minute. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Or what he wanted. And that frightened me the slightest amount.

"Well whatever," he scoffed, averting his eyes. "Do what you will, but when your Pokémon start to hate you, don't blame me!" he almost yelled, letting me go and running off. Sighing, I gripped my chest and felt my heart slow its beats down greatly. Being so close that I could feel his breath wasn't intimidating, it was comforting, I realized. The minty fresh warmth caressed my face, slipping its warm fingers slightly down my neck. His eyes were a burning green, alight with passion and determination, that I could read. The rest of his face hid secrets; secrets that I may or may not find out, I thought. But oh, how I would love to know the mysteries of this peculiar boy! I shook my head violently, throwing my thoughts to a place hidden from view, for now, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors once again to finally enter the museum. Or gym. Whatever it was.

Displays of a large Dragonite skeleton and meteors lined the walls, with the skeleton being the center of attention. A replica of a boat was in a box on the corner, apparently called the SS Anne. The card also said that was a boat design from a region called Hoenn. As I walked around looking at old paintings or the displays, I realized that it was empty in the museum. I guessed that it was because most of the people were outside, looking at more modern art happening right now.

"Oh, hello there! So sorry that I hadn't seen you earlier, my boy," a man in a suit called as he descended a staircase leading to another floor. "I'm Hawes, the gym leader's husband. You look like a trainer, am I right?"

"Yes sir, I am. Is the gym leader in?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Actually, she is! Come on, lad, I'll take you to her," he replied, motioning for me to follow him up the stairs. Doing so, I ascended the green-carpeted stairs up to a second floor. He stopped at a door, taking a jumble of keys out of his pocket and unlocking it. Gesturing for me to go in ahead of him, I did so, and he followed. The walls were chock full of bookshelves and books were crammed into each one.

"This library is reserved for trainers to use, and the gym leader is right under here," he said, pushing a button on the inside of a shelf. The shelf slid sideways, revealing a flight of stairs that went straight downward.

"Thanks so much!" I turned to Hawes, beaming.

"Not a problem, young man," he smiled back. "Good luck against Lenora! She has a nasty bite with those Pokémon of hers."

The last comment from Hawes barely reached my ears as I took the stairs in leaps and bounds. Landing firmly on the wooden floor of a large office, I was greeted by a tall, African woman with a nice white blouse and black flare slacks.

"Hi young man. Here to challenge my gym, are you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. And I'm here to win!" I replied confidently.

"Then let's get started," a Herdier was flashed out in a beam of neon light. I subsequently sent out Dewott. The Pokémon snarled and growled at each other angrily, as if defending their trainers was more important than life itself.

Dewott got the first attack in, slashing multiple times with the scallop shells at his waist. That attack did not seem to do much damage, though. Herdier countered with a take down, and the battle got heated fast. It was more of a back-and-forth banter with the two Pokémon, both at about the same level of stamina left. Mustering up as much strength as he had left, Dewott finished Lenora's Herdier.

"Fantastic work, Dewott. Why don't you rest for a bit?" I switched Dewott out with my Drilbur, who could take a good hit.

"Not bad, not bad. How will you handle this though?" Lenora asked, throwing out a Watchog.

Drilbur attacked first with Metal Claw, hacking and slashing Watchog across the face. Crying out, Watchog countered with a seemingly powerful tackle. Drilbur shook it off as if it was nothing and began to sharpen his claws once more for another Metal Claw to the face. This life, however, was the same at the last, a back and forth attack which tired Watchog out more than Drilbur this time around. Eventually, Drilbur came out victorious.

"Whew, that was a refreshing battle!" Lenora breathed, drawing her fainted Watchog back into his Poké Ball. "So, since you've won, here's your gym badge." She handed me a badge that was shaped like a long, skinny rectangle and was embedded with three purple jewels. It was certainly beautiful.

"Thanks," I said politely, taking it and placing it in my badge case.

"You really deserved it, boy," she smiled.

Urgent footsteps came thundering down the hidden staircase with a voice shouting "Lenora! Lenora!"

"Hawes? What is it?" Lenora asked, unease choking her words.

"The Dragonite Statue! Team Plasma stole the skull!" Hawes breathed.

"WHAT?!" Lenora shouted in shock, making to rush up the stairs to check it out. "Black, you come too!"

"What? Me? Okay then," I replied, rushing up the stairs and out the gym on Lenora and Hawes' heels.

_Oh, this has been a long day, dealing with Team Plasma, _I thought to myself as I ran outside.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I wanted this to go all the way through Pinwheel Forest, but it was starting to get a tad on the lengthy side, so I decided to split it. **

**Some parts, I'm not too happy with, but don't really know how to fix them at the moment. But I hope you liked it anyway! Also, I know I left out a few battles, like the one with N. And Cheren. But I really didn't want to write them in, and I feel that this fits better. I'm following a walkthrough on marriland , so I know. And another thing. I don't know what Pokémon that little girl had. If that's the wrong one, too bad, lol. I think a Lilipup fits well with children. **

**The second installment coming soon, I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6 Nacrene City Insanity! 2

**A/N: So the second installment for the last chapter is here. I hope it suits your fancy. And if there's something you like or don't, please let me know. C: It'd be great to hear your opinions and try to learn from critique and all that jazz.**

* * *

Lenora, Hawes, and I stood right outside of the museum. Panting, I gasped for air. Running up and down stairs was not my cup of tea. Almost as soon as we had gotten out there, Lenora was hailing someone that she apparently knew over to our small group.

"Hi, lovelies," a tall man dressed in a fitted green shirt, link and purple striped skinny pants, and an almost pink scarf said as he walked over to where we were standing.

"Hey, Burgh," Lenora replied, then turned to me. "Black, this is Burgh. He's an old friend of mine, and Castelia City's gym leader." Turning back to Burgh, she added, "And Burgh, this is a trainer who just challenged me."

"Well hello there, cutie. I can't wait to challenge you in my gym, then!" Burgh excitedly said, letting his eyes roam over my clothed body.

"I don't mean to be rude," I started, seriously concerned about Lenora's display, "but Team Plasma took that skull. Shouldn't we look for them?"

"Oh girl, they did what now?" Burgh questioned, hips cocked to one side and arms folded.

"Team Plasma stole the skull off of my new Dragonite display. Took forever to get that in, you know!" Lenora explained angrily.

"Then let's look for those goons! They can't have gone too far," Burgh raised his voice.

"Black! Oh Black, so good to see you!" a high-pitched voice shouted from somewhere close to me. Wheeling around, I saw that it was just Bianca, dragging a very reluctant Cheren with her.

"Hey Bianca. I'm sorry, but can't chat now. Gotta find Team Plasma," I told her hurriedly.

"Team Plasma? What did they do now?" Cheren piped up.

"Stole a display part. Now, either help, or let us do this!" I heatedly told him.

"We're helping, in that case," Cheren said haughtily.

"Great!" Lenora clapped her hands together. "So, Black and Burgh, look through Pinwheel Forest. Hawes and I will go back into the museum, and you two will check around the entry gate to this city," she instructed, pointing at us in turn. Nodding, we all quickly ran to our searching destinations.

"Wait!" Bianca shouted. "Black, I have something to give you."

"For Arceus' sake, Bianca! This is important!" Cheren huffed. Bianca ignored him and pulled a machine out of her bag. It was small so it could be carried, with a grid-lined monitor and two antennae at the top. Coiled wires ran to and fro on the edges of the device.

"This is a Dowsing Machine. It'll help you find buried items," Bianca told me.

"Thanks!" I gratefully replied, putting the device in my bag.

"What the hey," Cheren commented, "let me heal your Pokémon before you go." Without waiting for a reply, he took the Poké Balls out of my bag and healed all of my Pokémon. While the gesture was nice, he could have asked for them instead of grabbing at my things.

"Uh... Thanks, Cheren," I nervously replied, spinning around and following Burgh to Pinwheel Forest. Upon entering the thick growth of trees, the lighting became spotted and to tinted the slightest green color. It was somewhat dark, cool air ripping through the leaves. It was almost sinister, this forest. Burgh broke the silence to give me directions.

"Alright Black, you're gonna follow them through the forest. I'll go this way," he said, pointing to the road in the forest. I didn't see any point in arguing with him, but I did find it absurd that he would go the road and throw me in the forest.

"Well alright then. See you on the other side," I agreed, stepping off into the densely wooded, humid, muddy forest.

There was a rough trail winding in and out of the woods, but it was littered with branches, roots, and flowers. There was a huge hollow log that was blanketed in mushrooms.

"I have to go through here? That's gross...," I mumbled to myself, reluctantly stepping inside the decaying mass of damp wood. On the other side was a member of Team Plasma.

"Hey! You! Give that Dragonite skull back!" I shouted, revealing myself from inside the hollow log.

"Oh, want it back now, do we?" she growled. "I don't think I'll do that. Battle me for it!"

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I let Dewott out to battle with me. She was using a Sandile. I smiled craftily; I knew how this battle would go.

Her Pokémon started by spouting sand at Dewott. Not doing much damage, Dewott took the Sandile by surprise with a Razor Shell, draining much of its stamina. Taking down and defeating the Team Plasma was so simple.

"Wh-what?! How...?!" she screeched, then cackled. "Hah! I don't even have the skull! So run along!"

"Oh my Arceus, are you serious?! You don't have it?!" I shouted, storming off. I kept following the murky path bathed in dappled light, going in and out of logs, training my Pokémon along the way, and constantly wiping sweat from my face. All other Team Plasma members I came across were dominated with a vengeance. Until finally, I came to an enclosed clearing separated by a hollow fallen tree. The last Team Plasma member, I hoped, was on the other side.

"Oh? You've found all of my brothers?" he rumbled.

"Yeah, and now I'm here to take down you," I challenged.

"I highly doubt you'll win against me, you're probably tired from all of those other battles," he continued flatly, yawning.

"We'll see about that," I snarled, throwing out Blitzle. He had a Patrat. Blitzle pawed at the ground with her hooves, snorting and whinnying before electrically charging her coat and bolt-shaped horn. His Patrat, however, was faster with a tackle. But Blitzle returned the favor with an electrically charged take down. The Patrat came back with a bone-crushing bite to Blitzle's neck. Her cries were almost heart wrenching, and for a second, I wondered if what N said at Lenora's gym was right. But the time to think that over seriously was not now. I continued to ask Blitzle to use different abilities to battle against my most hated opponent. She obliged, and we had won against the first Pokémon. But the Team Plasma grunt had another Patrat attached to his belt. I also switched to Drilbur.

"Alright kid, you just got lucky. We'll see how the rest of this battle goes!" the Team Plasma goon shouted angrily.

"Luck? Oh please, that's insane," I laughed.

Drilbur started digging under the ground as the Patrat tried to spit quite a lot of sand into Drilbur's face. The ground started quaking left and right, spumes of dirt and dust spouted up from the earth like miniature volcanoes with their violent spitting of lava. The Patrat was running around like a madman, trying its hardest to avoid the attack. Suddenly, Drilbur emerged from the earth and launched the Patrat high above the trees, then rocketing back down to land in a crater that made its home in the middle of the clearing. While the Patrat was struggling to stand, Drilbur scratched and clawed with his Metal Claw, taking a bite to the paw. Team Plasma's Patrat was struggling to just stand now. In his weakest moment, Drilbur hammered him with Fury Swipes, finally knocking the foe's Patrat down and out.

"What… How… How are you doing this?!" he snarled, reaching for another Poké Ball in his belt. I decided to switch to Dewott for good measures. I just smirked as he threw out a Sandile.

The Sandile launched itself at Dewott, grasping Dewott's paw within his tough jaws. Dewott yelped, running around comically trying to get the Sandile off. Finally, he took his scallop shell and beat the Sandile over the head and across the face. Sandile fell off, writhing on the ground. Dewott puffed his cheeks out and spit a stream of highly pressurized water into the Sandile's face. Not liking water, the Pokemon shrank back and wobbled a bit due to dizziness. The Sandile got another chomp on Dewott's paw, and another harsh beating from the blue otter. At this, the Sandile was passed out.

The Team Plasma member started to protest, when a bald man dressed in a floor length grass green robe, a large golden fringe around the neck, which was hosting a large blue sapphire. A dark green top hat without the brim adorned his head.

"Good trainer, you have done well to defeat all of those members of the great and powerful Team Plasma. Now, for this once-," he droned on, only to be interrupted by two other people approaching quickly.

"Black! You're alright!" a feminine voice exclaimed. I assumed that was Lenora.

"Oh, you fools. Hand over the Dragonite skull," someone else stated. Definitely Burgh.

"Well," Gorm explained, "we have completed the analysis of this skull. We have no need for it, and thus you may take it back." He threw the skull at Lenora's feet. "Au revior, my good trainers." Gorm stated, before throwing down two silvery pellets.

Exploding, the pellets filled the air with dark colored smoke, making us all cough and hack. Someone put a hand on my back and led me out of the forest, back to the road that ran back to Nacrene.

Eyes watering and lungs still convulsing occasionally, my vision was blurred to the point that I could barely make out who was standing in front of me.

"Great job, Black. Thanks so much for helping," Lenora stated, firmly shaking my hand.

"Never a problem," I replied weakly.

"Well, I hate to cut in, but I really must go. Have to get back to Castelia and all," Burgh commented, turning around and walking back down the road through Pinwheel Forest. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Black. And Lenora, always fantastic, doll. Goodbye! Hurry and come to my gym so we can battle!"

Burgh walked out of earshot, so no one made any comments toward him. Lenora absently started to leave the forest, so I followed. Upon exiting, I had to shield my eyes from the setting sun's rays.

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Lenora mused, more to herself than me, "It's almost dark."

The rest of the walk back to the gym was only filled with the sounds of the night birds and our footsteps.

"Black! You're back!" a shrill voice shattered the silence as a pair of pale, thin arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Putting my arms around the girl in a gentle embrace, I replied,

"Yep, Bianca. I'm back."

"I was hoping they didn't get you or something…," Bianca sniffed.

"Nope. I can handle those losers. Promise," I told her sincerely, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back carefully so that she could see my face. She smiled warmly, and then started dragging me to the PokéCenter.

"Let's get your brave Pokémon healed up then! Come on!" she loudly stated.

"What? Wait! Bianca!" some other voice shouted. Footsteps clacked hurriedly on the pavement and soon their owner caught up with us. Panting, Cheren fell into step silently and followed us to the PokéCenter.

The glass door slid open easily and the three of us marched straight to Nurse Joy in the back.

"Oh, hello Black. Back again, I see?" the pink-haired nurse smiled warmly as I took my Poké Balls out of my bag and handed them to her.

"Yep. My friends took a bit of a beating, battling one Team Plasma member after another." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh no! That's awful!" the Nurse exclaimed, placing my Pokémon on the healing machine. After the dinging subsided, Nurse Joy handed my Pokémon back to me. "All happy and healthy!" she smiled.

"Thanks so much!" I said as I placed my Poké Balls back into my bag.

"Never a problem! Now, are you staying the night?" she asked, reaching for a card key to a room.

"I'd love to, Nurse, but I've gotta get to Castelia by morning," I sadly told her.

"Aw, that's unfortunate. But have a nice night!" she exclaimed, waving. Returning the gesture, I left the PokéCenter and headed toward Pinwheel Forest once more. The night air was cool and crisp, and the forest wasn't overly humid this time around either. The journey through it was faster as well, seeing as I could follow the road that lazily wound through the forest. Once dispersing from the dense trees, there was an entrance to a bridge, apparently called Skyarrow Bridge. I entered the gate with full intention of crossing it tonight. The gate guard waved a small hello to me, and I waved back. The gate was relatively small, so I crossed quickly to the exit and onto the bridge.

The bridge was magnificent, with its blue supports and majestic pillars supporting the whole thing. It stretched off into the horizon, becoming a blue and white blur in the distance. Beyond the bridge, I could just make out the skyscrapers and bright billboards of Castelia City. Smiling brightly, I started my journey to the other side of the bridge with the setting sun winking its last winks at me before sinking to sleep under the earth and the moon coming up to say hello.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that was enjoyable. So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you guys. c:**


	7. Dreams are Cruel Things

**A/N:** **Well, it sure has been a while, has it not? I was planning to upload this WAY sooner, but school got in the way. I had like 4 papers to write a night, for like 3 different classes. :|And my French teacher was super heavy on the homework. As were all my other classes. I really hate high school at Briarwood. And my mother has been bitching and ranting at me daily, which isn't new. She hates me. God I hate her too.**

**Anyway. Enough laments about my life. Feel free to enjoy this half-assed chapter. c: Or I feel it's half-assed. **

* * *

The long trek over the entirety of Skyarrow Bridge was superb. It curved and slanted upward slightly, and the setting sun reached out its rosy fingers to gently brush the treetops, stroke the skyline, and say goodnight to all the little birds, singing goodnight lullabies. Alone I walked across the white bridge as the breeze ruffled my hair and tugged at my cap.

The bridge slanted ever so slightly upward, and curved as it did. Staring at nature, and watching the moon rise ever so slowly from its nest under Castelia's skyline, I had not realized that the bridge was so high up. You could see the entrance gate from wherever I was.

"Arceus," I breathed, stumbling slightly and gripping my upper left arm tightly. Ok, so it's childish, but I am terrified of heights. Calming myself by closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I continued on, determined to make it to Castelia City before or right at nightfall.

I think I was the only one on the bridge at this waning hour. The light was fading quickly from the sky, and it was becoming increasingly hard to see ten feet in front of my nose. When I fully realized this, I gripped the handrail and groped along the remainder of the expanse.

After what felt like hours, Castelia City was finally within sight.

It was magnificent! The lights penetrated the darkness, flashy billboards advertising this and that blinked sometimes, "Welcome!" or "Open" signs blinked quickly. Even the signs of what buildings were what shone brightly in neon colors. The streets teemed with people running to and fro, some rushing about to get into stores and some just walking, letting the city seep into their bones.

Suddenly, the high-pitched mewling of a Purrloin emanated from my bag. Jumping, I started to search fanatically for my Crosstransceiver, knowing that was the ringtone for my mother.

"Hello...?" I answered tentatively.

"Hi honey! I thought I'd call and check up on you, since you haven't called me for a while. How's it going?" she smiled into the camera.

"Oh... It's great mom. No need to worry," I lied, suddenly remembering someone who ravished my thoughts every waking second, and sometimes-in dreams. Gravitating forward with the crowd, I continued to walk, trying to find the PokéCenter, and talk to my mother.

"Is that so? Son, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she quizzed, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"What? Oh, yeah. I know. Listen, I have to find the PokéCenter... Dewott isn't doing too good. Call you later," I replied hurriedly, hanging up as fast as I could. To be honest, Dewott was fine. I just didn't want to talk at the moment. Especially to my mother. Turning around to look for an inn, the neon signs and bright lights led me to the PokéCenter quickly. Even if Dewott was fine, I needed rest too. Pushing and shoving through the crowd, I finally made it to the glass doors, panting. Gently opening a door, a cheery chime called out to me from overhead.

"Hello trainer! Welcome to Castelia City's PokéCenter!" a tall brunette man in a blue apron embroidered with a white Poké Ball greeted me.

"Evening," I replied, forcing a smile. Taking a quick glance around, I saw that the center was empty. Odd, for such a bustling city. Sighing, I continued to the red-orange counter with a cheery pink-haired nurse behind it.

"Evening, Nurse Joy," I greeted as I approached the counter, smiling and waving.

"Hello! How're you today?" She replied, returning a small smile.

"I'm just fine. How about yourself?"

"Oh, just great! Today has been pretty good. So how may I help you?"

"Do you happen to have a room open? I need a place to stay the night."

"Of course! Just a tick," she replied, bending over to rummage through drawers. Upon rising up, she had a blue key card reading ROOM NUMBER 123. "Okay! Right this way." She walked out from behind the counter by means of an inward swinging door, and started up the stairs to the right.

Following, we walked in comfortable silence. Arriving at an elevator, she pressed the button for the fifty-first floor. Silently, I hoped this room did not have a window overlooking the streets.

"You look troubled. Is it a girl?" She suddenly asked, and I realized that the silence had become quite awkward before her inquiry.

"Oh, what? Um... No, it's not...," I replied. Truthfully, might I add.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure she loves you too! Why don't you tell her?" Nurse Joy smiled brightly, eyes seeing a romantic fantasy. I knew her intentions were good, but it really wasn't a girl! I just brushed it off as a misunderstanding and tried to keep my face from heating up too much.

"B-but...," I started.

"No but's!" at this, a pale, slender hand slapped my shoulder playfully. "She'll say yes! I'm sure of it!" She winked one of her ocean blue eyes.

Not having time to protest, the elevator let out a loud ding, alerting us that we had reached floor fifty-one. She stepped off, gesturing for me to follow. It was a short walk to suite number one twenty three, so there was little time to talk.

"Here we are! There'll be a complementary tray of food brought up shortly, and here's your key card," she explained, handing over the small blue card. Smiling, she turned to walk away. "Call the front desk if you need anything, the number is on the notepad. Enjoy your stay!"

I watched her go for a minute before swiping the card horizontally across the slot in the door lock. A green light shone from a small LED bulb, and the handle unlocked itself so it was able to turn and open the door. Stepping inside, I realized just how bland these rooms were. Two bunk beds with baby blue sheets stood on either side of the walls, the carpet underfoot being a deep navy. Through a small door to my right was the bathroom, lined with a granite sink and a shower on either wall. There were two windows that took the space of a wall in the back of the room, with white curtains drawn. Breathing heavily outward, I dragged myself to the bottom bunk bed on my right, throwing my bag down not so gently and rolling onto the blue sheets. Inhaling, I noticed that the sheets smelled of Cheri berries and sweet scented medicinal herbs. Curling up, not bothering to kick my shoes off, I let my eyes flutter shut and my mind wander.

Just as I had drifted off, a loud banging on the wooden door brought me back to earth.

"Room service! I'm coming in," a feminine voice called. It sounded like Nurse Joy. The handle turned and the door swung slowly open. Walking down the small hallway with a silver platter was the pink-haired nurse in her usual short, pale pink dress and white apron. On the plate, there was a bowl of soup, and a small black box with spicy Krabby sushi rolls.

"It's on the house, since you're having issues with love and all," she winked. I was most definitely not having love issues. But free things were fantastic, so I decided not to argue.

"Oh... Thanks, I'm famished," I slurred, sitting up to stretch and yawn. I guessed it was good that I was all right in someone's perspective. Nurse Joy set the plate down on to my right on the bed.

"Well, if you need anything, just call the front desk, mmkay?" she asked, turning to walk out. Soon, the oaken door slammed shut, and I was alone again. Picking up the small, wooden sticks, I separated them with a soft crack, and put one back on the tray. To be honest, I could not really use chopsticks all that well. I always ended up using one to stab my sushi or whatever else with, or getting a fork. But, there were no forks here, and I would rather be left alone right now, so I decided not to call the front desk and just mercilessly run the rolls through. I ate in silence for a minute, and then reached for my bag, grabbing two Poké Balls out of it. Pressing the small white button in the center, two Pokémon shot out in bright red light. Dewott and Drilbur's purrs were music to my ears, a small smile gently pushing the muscles in my face back.

"Hey, loves. Are you hungry too?" I asked softly, rhetorically more than seriously. Dewott's ears perked up and he mewled happily, jumping on the bed with me and wrapping his small paws around my left arm. Taking my right hand, I patted his head softly, and he nuzzled into my touch.

"How about you, Drilbur?" I switched my chocolate brown eyes to my newest team member, who was watching me warily. She growled a little in reply, and shied away when I tried to pet her. Sighing, I retracted my hand and reached for the phone on the nightstand to call the front desk and get Pokémon food. Dialing in the number on the sticky note labeled FRONT DESK TELEPHONE, I let it ring while absently stroking Dewott's soft blue fur.

"Front desk, this is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" a woman's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey, I'm in room one twenty-three, and was wondering if I could get some Pokémon food delivered for Dewott and Drilbur. Is that alright?" I inquired.

"Oh, of course! I'll be right up. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks." I replied, and the line went dead. "Alright guys, it's on its way up here." Dewott shouted happily, and Drilbur relaxed her gaze a little at me. Slowly writhing free of Dewott's grip, I began to take my jacket and hat off, hanging them on the posts of the bunk beds. I then kicked my running shoes off, shoving my black socks inside and then putting the shoes and socks by my bag. I sat back down on the bed, dressed now only in gray jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. Deep in thought, I hunched over, elbows resting on my knees and hands covering my eyes. Suddenly, a knock came at the door, ripping my thoughts from my grasp. Hurrying to let the person in, I stood quickly and rushed to the door, almost tripping over my own feet in the process. Flinging the door open, Nurse Joy appeared, holding two bowls of Pokémon food and smiling up at me.

"Here you are!" she exclaimed, holding out the bowls for me to take. Receiving them from her, I gave a small smile in return.

"Thanks."

"Oh! Not a problem at all! Just call if you need anything else!" she replied cheerily, waving and walking back down the carpeted hallway. Letting the door swing shut, I sauntered back inside, setting the bowls on the floor.

"Alrighty, here it is, guys," I called. Dewott leapt off of the bed and attacked the bowl of food. Drilbur, though, took her time, poking and prodding at the substance before taking a small bite. Deciding against saying anything to her, I slipped my black tee over my head, tossing it toward the foot of the bed. I then loosened my black belt, tugging off my skinny jeans as well, leaving me only in my red plaid boxers. I then pulled the sheets back, worming my way into the bed and turning the lamp off. I could feel Dewott join me under the covers, curled against my chest. Putting my arms around him, I immediately drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened slowly, and the area around me was very unfamiliar. Dilapidated castle walls were slowly crying their gray tears of bricks. The flooring under me was a magnificent red carpet, cut to make a brilliant path to the back of this massive room. On closer examination, this seemed to be a throne room, judging by the kingly chairs knocked over and thrown to the side. A single golden crown was sitting on the floor at my feet. Looking up, there was now a large white Pokémon with wings that spread throughout the whole room when it stretched them out completely. It let out a roar, which shook the castle like an earthquake. A huge hole exploded out of the wall in the back of the room. Something beckoned me to go towards it, so my feet propelled my forward. I went up a few stairs, which were graced with the brilliant red carpet. A hand gently tipped my chin up so that I was staring into the face of someone that seemed very familiar. I could not come up with a name though. Light shone from behind him, making his whole being radiate with magnificence.

"Black…" a bittersweet voice began. "I have to leave for a while. I need to find out more about Pokémon. I need to do this alone. I hope that you won't forget me. Will you wait for my return?"

In reply, I wanted to shout. I wanted to cry. I wanted to yell at him for being so stupid. I wanted to wrap him into a hug and tell him that he couldn't leave me alone. I wanted to tell him that I needed him here. I wanted to tell him that he meant the world to me.

But I didn't know why. I didn't even know who this was! His scent was vaguely familiar. His touch even more so. Opening my mouth, I was going to tell him to stay. I was going to tell him that he was being stupid. I was going to tell him that he meant the world to me. But the words caught in my throat and choked me. The harder I tried to say them, the more they suffocated me.

"Black… Are you okay? Will you wait for me?" he asked again, his voice as sweet as honey. In vain, I tried to shout. I tried to scream. I tried to say that I loved him. I tried to wrap my arms around him too, but was frozen to the spot. He dropped his hand. His eyes shimmered with tears, and he forcefully turned and left. Walking to the hole that had opened up, he jumped on the back of the snow white Pokémon, flying off into the clouds.

* * *

**So... How was it? It was unbelievably hard to type, due to my mom breaking the backspace button on her Mac! Mother of Zeus. You have to press it just right for it to work now. **

**Also, I think I would like someone to be an editor and read this story's chapters before I upload them. I just feel that they are kind of unsatisfactory and would like to hear feedback before someone comments saying it sucks, lol. Let me know if you're interested? I'd like someone who's not afraid to tell me I suck at writing, haha. Or that parts need to be altered, added, subtracted, etc. Seriously. I don't bite. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well... Hello. It's been a while, hasn't it? I want to apologize for that, I was going through some junk with the parents. Basically, they tried to kick me out, so I had to argue with them. I can stay until I find a place, or they suddenly decide I should leave. Wonderful people, am I right? Haha. **

**Ok, I did read some reviews that were like "EREMGEE, Y U NO SECKS?!" Firstly, I'm not comfortable with the thought of writing sex. Be angry with me, I really don't care, but I will not be writing any. Maybe some tongue trading here and there, but no sex. K? Ok. **

**Anyway, I really wanted to thank my beta reader, the extremely awesome Erihan. I know that I've probably driven you up the bloody wall this past chapter, but I really thank you for seeing this out. I know I'm a ditz, and kind of forget things sometimes, but thank you. :) You're awesome. **

* * *

I awoke with a start, pale cheeks damp with tears and "Don't leave me!" resounding throughout the PokéCenter's hotel room. When my vision had cleared, I found Dewott sitting on my lap staring up at me, a quizzical gleam in his black eyes.

"Hey buddy," I said shakily, as I reached out to pat his head. He took my hand in both his small black paws and nuzzled his nose into my palm, making the ghost of a smile float across my lips. He mewled angrily in protest as I pulled my hand back to massage my throbbing temples.

"Just who was that? I'm not sure why or how I even know him...," I muttered to myself. Hey, dreams are supposed to be your subconscious thoughts, are they not? So shouldn't I know him from somewhere? Maybe he was a boy from a city I went through. No, I don't think I would remember a stranger that vividly. He even smelled familiar in this dream! Thinking of a stranger is out of the question. Could he have been someone I bumped into before? Or multiple times, maybe? If then, why have I seen him so much? Is he a stalker?! Well... He could just be on a Pokémon journey like I am. Not everyone comes from Nuvema Town. I don't even think you could pack half Castelia's population in the tiny acreage that made up my hometown. So he had to have come from somewhere else.

Thoughts zoomed around and collided violently with each other inside my mind. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, it read three o'-clock. In the morning. Groaning loudly, I collapsed back onto the pillow, pulling the thin sheets, which had been scattered in my outburst, up over my head. Dewott soon poked his little black nose under the sheets and came to curl up at my side, growling at anything that he thought moved. Sleep brushed her gentle fingers along my face, enticing me to follow her rapidly.

When I awoke again, it was almost six in the morning. Dewott had stripped the covers off the bed, leaving me to freeze. The little imp had taken them and covered himself and Drilbur. She was probably cold though, so I can't possibly be angry with him. I sat up stretching, and reached for my black shirt I threw at the end of the bed. I slipped it on and then dug through my backpack for my toothbrush. Brown hair tousled and eyes carrying grey suitcases, I stumbled to the bathroom, bumping into the dark blue walls occasionally. I managed to brush my teeth and splash cold water over my face without falling back asleep. I felt like I had never gotten sleep at all. Like maybe the dream I had was something real. Drying my face, I prodded back to my other clothes, pulling on my grey jeans over my plaid boxers, strapping my black studded belt between the loops on the jeans. I then pulled on my blue jacket, zipping it to the neck. Topping it off with my red, white and black hat, I slung my bag over my left shoulder and started for the door. Dewott promptly followed happily, with Drilbur timidly in the back. We walked to the elevator, rode it to the main floor, and greeted Nurse Joy, also stopping by the PokéMart to stock up on Poké Balls and potions and the like. We then hit the streets, but I picked Dewott up and held Drilbur's claws so they wouldn't get swept away in the sea of people. Milling about the large city, we came upon a skyscraper with BATTLE COMPANY etched neatly into a stone sign out front, and in big block letters soldered above the front doors.

"You guys up for a few battles?" I glanced at Drilbur and Dewott, beaming. Dewott mewled happily and dragged me toward the dark green wooden double doors. For such a little Pokémon, he sure was strong.

"Good morning! May I be of assistance today?" a secretary in a blue suit greeted us as we walked in.

"Uh, yeah. This is the Battle Company, isn't it?" I asked.

"Sure is! If you'll start on floor forty-seven, there's a few people looking for battles. And when you clear that floor, go up to fifty five, there's more trainers," she smiled, gesturing to the elevator on our right.

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" I flashed her a grin and started toward the elevator. I pressed the call button, and the metallic blue doors slid open. When they closed behind us, I pressed the small, round button imprinted with forty-seven.

The lift rose far quicker than I had expected, and Drilbur seemed to expect it to be slower as well. She dug her claws into my arm forcefully, making me flinch. She looked at me with those deep brown eyes filled with concern, but I told her it was alright.

A soft ding rang through the elevator, signaling that we had arrived at floor forty-seven. The doors slid smoothly back, revealing a dreary office, gray cubicle walls littered with pinned up papers and sticky notes. Rolling computer chairs spotted the floors, gray in color as well. Clerks in nice suits were sitting at desks, frantically jabbing at keyboard keys and staring at computer monitors. A female office worker was sitting cross-legged in a chair, her tight skirt bunching up and revealing creamy flesh. Her arms were folded over the back of the chair, a bored expression stamped to her face. She instantly sat up when she noticed me.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Lauren! Say, we should battle!" she jumped out of the chair surprisingly quickly, given her previous position. "This is the Battle Company, after all!" She beamed, bringing a Poké Ball out of her desk drawer. Drilbur barely had time to hop in front of me before Lauren sent out a Herdier, telling it to Tackle right away. Drilbur parried her Pokémon's attack, slashing across its face with her claws, a metal coating making them shine. The Herdier yelped, growling and trying to barrel into Drilbur again. She sidestepped once more, slashing at Herdier's side. It couldn't keep battling much longer, its breath was ragged and its legs were trembling violently. Drilbur took the chance to completely knock her foe out, successfully winning effortlessly.

"What?! Oh, that was so much fun! Thanks for battling with me!" Lauren shouted, drawing her Herdier back into a red and white capsule. "Well, back to work I guess. See you!"

I just waved and kept walking. Drilbur and Dewott took turns battling on floor forty-seven, but it didn't take long for us to demolish everyone on this floor. Stepping back into the elevator, I pressed the button for floor fifty-five. Stepping out slowly, I noticed that this floor was just like the last. Chairs littered everywhere, employees bored to tears, papers strewn about, and a phone ringing now and again. Continuing on, we also made quick work of most of the employees. Glancing around, I saw that there was the chairman and his secretary left. I would have to beat the secretary before getting to the chairman and completing some pre-gym training.

"Hiya!" the secretary exclaimed as Dewott, Drilbur and I approached. "I see you've beaten everyone else. Well, how about it? You and me, let's go?"

"Right the, bring it!" I exclaimed, grinning devilishly and adjusting the brim of my hat.

"Oh, don't cry when you lose, sweetie," she countered, grinning. "Let's have some fun, Pansage!"

Pansage cried happily as it materialized out of a red flash. Drilbur growled protectively. She pushed him to fainting rather quickly, without taking any major damage.

"Whoa, alright kid. You won't survive an attack from my next darling, Pansear!" A red flaming monkey shot out of a Poké Ball, snorting as if to laugh at me. Dewott and Drilbur traded places. A single Water Gun attack took it out. Dewott cried happily. The secretary just gawked at me.

"Fine. Last one, kid. I've still got a chance," she commented, clearly not convinced that she could still win. She threw a Panpour on the office battleground. Drilbur made quick work of this Panpour as well. Snorting, she turned to look at me, as if smiling. I bent down to ruffle her fur, and she purred contentedly.

"Oh, I guess you're good. Shouldn't have underestimated you that much, ha," the secretary laughed bitterly. "Anyway, you can battle the chairman now, have at it. Good luck!"

"Thanks," I grinned. One step closer to owning Burgh in battle! Sliding up to the huge desk, with papers stacked up neatly and a flat, black monitor sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Ah, hello, son. Are you looking to battle the chairman?" a janitor asked me.

"Oh, yes, I am. Is he in right now? I can come back later," I replied nervously. It struck me as odd that a janitor would be taking messages for the chairman, especially since I just saw the secretary.

"No, sonny! That's me!" he exclaimed proudly, white whiskers standing out against the light now that he wasn't so hunched over.

"Really? Great! Let's go!"

"Heheh, so eager. Just like all you boys these days," he chuckled at me, reaching into his pocket for his Pokémon. A Trubbish emerged from the spherical capsule. Dewott growled at it, black and blue fur bristling. It just stared back in return, which was somewhat unnerving. Its repulsive body was shaped like a bag of trash, and it smelled like one a little bit too. Dewott hacked and slashed at it with his claws, refusing to use his teeth. A weak jet of water shot at the Trubbish's face. A gurgling sound came from the animated bag of trash. But Dewott continued assault after assault, finally knocking it out. Slightly fatigued, but not damaged, Dewott turned to me and thrust his little paw into the air. The chairman said nothing, just sent out a Minccino. Drilbur wanted to take this one, so I switched out my own Pokémon. Drilbur's fun was cut short as the mouse fainted after a small flurry of attacks.

"Well, sonny! That was marvelous! We haven't had anyone come in here to battle for ages," the chairman rambled. "Oh, I've got something here I'd like to give you. Hold still a second, boy," he turned toward his desk and started rifling through the drawers. Finding what he was looking for, he straightened quickly. "This here, boy, is an EXP Share. It's a pretty nifty little thing that will help you train more than one Pokémon at a time. Just give it to a teammate, and they'll grow right alongside the one battling, even if they weren't in it themselves!"

He handed me a small device, with a gauge attached to a few black bars that looked kind of like bicycle handlebars. Reaching out to his gnarled hands, I gratefully accepted the device.

"Thanks so much, sir! I'll definitely use it on my travels," I beamed. I had a feeling that this was going to be rather useful. The chairman smiled warmly at me, and then sent me on my way. Waving, I strolled to the elevator, Dewott and Drilbur back in their Poké Balls.

Passing the secretary at the door with a wave, I ventured back onto the streets of Castelia, spirits raised tenfold and mind set on dominating the gym.

* * *

***THUMP***  
**That was me hitting a wall and crashing to the floor. Which is why this one's a bit short. Sorry! I couldn't find the right words though. But I won't be so long updating this time. Really, I won't. **


	9. Team Plasma Again?

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? **

**Ninth installment! Whoo! Almost double digits! How am I doing so far? **

**I'd like to send a shout-out to the awesome beta, EriHan, who helped make this chapter better and more enjoyable than it originally was. Thanks! You're ace. c: **

**Also, I'd like to tell you awesome readers to be patient, if you're not liking my round-about character stuffs. I have great things planned, so hold on! **

**So, let's start this chapter yeah?**

* * *

Shoving double doors aside, I barged into the bug-type gym run by Burgh. My eyes took a minute to adjust from the bright daylight to this dimly lit gym. When they did, I saw thick globs of honey oozing from the ceiling and plopping to the floor. Sticky, wet sounds reverberated throughout the room.

"O... Kay then. I uh... Well that's gross...," I commented to myself.

"Well hello challenger!" a man in a suit and sunglasses called to me. "To get through this gym, you'll have to go through the honey walls to the center!"

"You're... You're kidding me, right?" I sighed, turning around to face the speaker.

"Nope! Not at all! Now get on up there and battle Burgh!" he shouted, shoving me into a thick block of honey. I fought my way through the sticky substance, grumbling all the while. Looking around, I saw that honey oozed from the walls, dripped from the ceiling, and pooled in the floor. Paintings hung askew, or more like stuck to the walls, in various places. They all seemed to be depicting different bug-type Pokémon.

"Oh sweet Arceus! This is ridiculous!" I shouted, ripping my hat off my head in frustration to swat the air. I crammed it back over my hair and stormed off through what seemed like a million more honey walls.

Finally, I made it to Burgh. Sticky, dripping, and gross, but I made it to Burgh.

"Oh! Look who's finally here! So, Black, ready to battle?" Burgh called. He waved me over elegantly, and I started to stalk angrily toward him.

"Oh dear... Your clothes are so dirty! I simply must wash them for you after our battle!"

"Well, they wouldn't be so gross if you didn't have honey people have to walk through in here! What were you thinking?! Walls of honey?! Dripping, sticky, gross honey?!"

"Oh, that. Actually, I design clothes in my spare time. When I wash trainer's clothes, they get to wear what I designed! It's fantastic, seeing all these people wear my clothes since I don't sell them."

"Why am I not surprised," I groaned, mumbling to myself. I mean, really. It was plausible, what with his… Eccentric fashion. His emerald green eyes flashed, and a smirk crawled across his lips. In a blinding flash of red light, he called out Whirlipede. I gritted my teeth, knowing that this would be a tough battle, but nothing I couldn't win. I hoped.

"Righty-o, Drilbur, let's have a bit of fun!" A flash of red, and Drilbur growled at the Whirlipede threateningly. She lunged at it, raking metallic claws across it's face. It didn't seem to do much damage. I set my teeth and hoped for the best.

Burgh's Whirlipede made quick work of my Drilbur, after poisoning her. I called her back into her Poké Ball and told her that she did perfectly well, and that I was sorry for being so stupid.

"My, my. You're quite easy, aren't you?" he smirked, pulling his Whirlipede back. "I know you've got only one more, so I'll make quick work of this." He sent out a Leavanny. Read as I'm completely screwed. I sent out my Dewott, and turned to him.

"Right, so we're in a right spot here. Do you want to pitch the battle, or try?" I asked, kneeling. He looked at me and grinned, crying happily and taking up a battle stance. "Guess it's on," I groaned.

Dewott leapt at Leavanny, hacking and slashing with his scallop shells. When Leavanny had managed to move out of the way, it shot a whirlwind of sharp leaves that ripped into Dewott's flesh. Dewott screamed. Breathing heavily, Dewott rushed at Leavanny once again, this time trying to blast it with a violent stream of water. Leavanny seemed unaffected, and slashed Dewott across the face with glowing green scythes. Dewott was thrown across the room, not to get up for the time being. I called him back reluctantly.

"Well, Burgh, good show. I'll be leaving now," I waved, turning back the way I came.

"Oh, hold up, Black! There's a back door here, why not use that? No sense in getting all dirty again." Burgh replied, cheerily calling me back.

I had forgotten that I was all sticky with honey. But when I realised, I cringed with disgust and made my way across the back to the exit.

"Oh, Black," Burgh stopped me just as I had my hand on the door handle. I turned around just in time to see him pull a curtain. I didn't even notice that was there during our battle...

"I've got a changing room back here, so just go and put this on. I'll wash your clothes for you." Burgh smiled, holding out a pair of pants and a shirt. The pants were skinny jeans, with zippers lined up in different ways from the front pockets to the knee. Silver chains hung from the belt loops. The shirt looked moderately snug fitting, and it was a grey v-neck sweater.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! No! That's just weird!" I raised my voice in disgust. "I can wash my own clothes! The PokéCenter has machines!" at that, I stormed out quickly, before he could try and convince me otherwise. Forcefully opening the door, I started toward the PokéCenter. Right before the door closed though, I heard Burgh's CrossTransceiver ring.

I opened the glass doors gently, walking straight to Nurse Joy, not even sparing a glance to the PokéMart clerks.

"Back so soon?" she giggled.

"Well, I just got slaughtered in the gym battle with Burgh, so I'll be back again, haha," I smiled, reaching for Drilbur and Dewott's Poké Balls.

"Oh? Losing isn't fun! I'm sorry, Black," she consoled me as she took my Pokémon to the machine behind her.

"Nah, but it's cool. It'll make me better."

Nurse Joy just grinned, handing my Pokémon back. "So I'll see you-"

The doors slammed open, almost shattering, before Nurse Joy could finish her sentence. Whirling around, I caught a glimpse of a bright green shirt with striped pants.

"Black! I just got word that Team Plasma was in Castelia! Come quickly, we'll need your help!"

Yep. It was Burgh.

"What?! Nurse Joy, have a nice day," I shouted my farewell as I raced out the door, following Burgh into the crowded streets.

* * *

**A/N: so that was chapter 9. Let me know what you thought! And I know I've been slow anyway, but I'll be a bit more distracted now. My mother kicked me out, and who would've thought you had to have friends if you wanted help?! Certainly not me! Ahaha... I'm such a loser...**


End file.
